Love At First Explosion
by tv-addict007
Summary: AU Caskett meeting. Rick is a fireman who happens to be the one that helped Beckett after her apartment exploded in 2x18. Coincidence or fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys**

**This one should've been a one-shot, but I couldn't stop writing. Since it was too long, I divided this story in four little chapters. I plan on updating every Wednesday.**

**I even have some ideas to continue after those four chapters, but I'd have to see how you guys like it first.**

**Until then enjoy those four chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a chilly night, the sun already bid goodbye for the day. Yet the temperature was still pleasant enough to take a walk, just wearing a light coat.

Rick watched some love-struck couples passing by, cuddled up together while enjoying a romantic walk. It was a Friday night, most were probably on a date. Most likely dinner, followed by a movie and some were topping of the night with a walk under the clear sky.

"… then I've told the barkeep that I don't like olives in my drink. I've told him that explicit! And guess what I had in my drink? An olive! Unbelievable, isn't it? This incompetence nowadays."

The shrill voice of his date – Stacy – brought him out of his thoughts and back into the restaurant. Rick had learnt very fast that there wasn't enough alcohol to make her voice – their _whole_ date – better. Not even all the alcohol of the whole world would! For the millionth time tonight, he asked himself how he even could come up with such a crazy idea like a blind date.

Oh right, it wasn't even _his_ crazy idea, but the one of his friend.

Dan Spencer, a good friend and coworker at the fire department, came up with that idea. The sister of an old friend from college was still single, and Dan had thought that it would be perfect to set them up for a blind date. Dan had promised him a nice evening.

Well, it looked more like Dan was trying to set him up with a real party killer. He hadn't been bored like this for a long time. Stacy talked about fashion, manicure, shopping and parties. She talked without a break, and he just nodded absently once and then to keep the appearance that he was really interested in everything she was speaking about. Until now, he successfully made it through to dessert.

When Dan had brought up the idea of a blind date for the first time, he had been rather skeptical. After all, a blind date could end in one of two directions: either it'll be a pleasant evening, or a complete disaster.

In his case, it was the latter of those two.

In spite of his initial skepticism, he had let himself get overcome with a tang of anticipation and the thought about a mysterious woman made him curious. Rick had really been excited for this date. His mother and his daughter had quickly joined in in his excitement. Alexis had helped him choosing what to wear for the night and his mother… well, she had had some encouraging words for him. But she always had some of them. She was just glad that he was taking another chance in the dating world.

"Who knows, maybe you'll meet _the one _today." She had said, bidding him goodbye. Who knows, he had thought. Maybe his mother would be right and he'd meet the right one.

He rolled his eyes as he thought back to that. But she had been right about one thing. Since his divorce from Meredith, there hadn't been anyone. Merely one or two short affairs that was all.

Until now he had been hiding rather successfully behind the role of a single father and the very busy fireman. Rick also had the feeling that this wasn't just the idea of Dan, but his mother had yet to tip her hand.

Before he had gone to the restaurant, which was localized in a quieter neighborhood with some apartment buildings, he had stopped to buy a bouquet of flowers. However as he had stood in the flower shop, he had changed his opinion. A whole bouquet would be a little too much for a blind date, he had thought, suddenly getting nervous. At the end he had decided on buying one single flower, a mini-gerbera. She was wonderful. The flower was lightly pink at the end of its petal and the rest was white, the middle part was completely dark. It was unique and he had hoped that his date would be the same.

Unique.

Rick had had to wait only a few minutes before the door opened and a breath-taking, beautiful woman entered the cozy restaurant.

She looked good, better than good actually. Long blond hair cascaded down over her shoulders. Her red dress looked good on her tall and athletic figure. The light of the candles was reflected in her azure eyes.

Breaking out of his daze, he had stood up to greet her.

"Stacy?" she had nodded confirming. "Hi, I'm Rick, but you probably already know that." He had smiled nervously. He had been absolutely out of his comfort zone at that moment. He still was. It was a long time since he last had been on a date. Too long.

"Here, it's for you. A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." He had said smilingly, passing her the mini-gerbera.

"Oh, I'm allergic. Sorry." Stacy had shrugged, ignoring the flower and had taken her seat at the table. _Setback number one._

After the starter had come setback number two:the fatal one. He was _bored_. Stacy looked beautiful, but her character just didn't fit to him. She was too superficial, and if her stories were any indication she was apparently a little arrogant. She just wasn't the right one for him.

He had stopped listening since the main course had been served. The topics were dull. Things anyone could read up in gossip magazines.

Rick was happy when the dessert was served. Not long anymore and he'd have successfully survived this date.

"So, how many kittens have you already saved from trees?"she asked with a flirting smile.

Rick had to suppress rolling his eyes. Why did people think that a fireman had nothing better to do than saving cats out of trees? Honestly, they got up there without any problems, and they almost always got down on the ground again by themselves. _Without_ the help of the fire department. It was extremely rare that the fire department had to save any kitten out of trees.

"I've never had to help any cat out of a tree. However, I saved some animals from getting burned. Mostly dogs, but there were some cats too."

"I can't imagine how hard it has to be to decide who to save first."

"Well, it's a little tricky at the beginning, but after some time at the fire department it's not a problem anymore. If there's a decision to be made between human and animal, it's always the human who comes first. They're our first priority." stated Rick.

Of course he was sorry for any animal he had to leave behind, getting trapped by the flames. Knowing that they're going to be burned alive. But he had to take care of the well-being of any person he encounters while being on scene. Any thoughts of saving any animal came after that. One of the worst things was telling a child that their animal wouldn't come back, that their _friend_ was gone. His heart broke every time he saw those small teary eyes, knowing that their world just came crashing down.

Kids shouldn't be confronted with loss, but that was how the world functioned and he couldn't change it. Even if he wanted too.

"Well-" Stacy begun, but was interrupted by a loud, ear-deafening bang.

Rick knew that kind of noise. It had been an explosion, and according to the sound level it had to be pretty close. Rick's instincts took over and he immediately searched for the source. Outside were people running hysterically around, screaming something. However Rick didn't hear anything. All sounds were faded to the background.

He wasn't the Rick Rodgers who was on a date anymore. He was the Rick Rodgers who was on duty.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**

**All my thoughts and prayers go out to the families of the passengers and crew members of the Germanwings flight 4U9525.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,**

**If I had known that you all love stories about Rick being a fireman, I'd have posted this sooner. I wrote those four chapters last summer and since then, it had rested peacefully on my hard drive.**

**So, thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. You guys are amazing.**

**Enjoy the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Quickly he had found the affected building, smoke smoldered out of one of the upper apartments. Stacy was saying something, but he ignored her – just like he did the whole evening already. But this time he had a good reason to. If there were any survivors, every second counted.

Without hesitating he got up and hurried out of the restaurant, making his way directly towards the apartment building. He could hear sirens in the distance, but they still were at least five minutes away from their position. He had to act _now_!

Rick entered the building and climbed up the stairs, dodging around the people whom ran down the stairwell and into safety. As he arrived on the third floor, Rick saw an older man who looked rather confused at him, holding his hands to his head. Rick estimated him to be around seventy, and it looked like he had been more surprised by the explosion than anything else. Rick couldn't find any external injuries. Maybe the man was in shock.

He had seen plenty of explosions in his time as a firefighter. Some at close range, knowing there most likely was a ringing in the ears of the man from the noise.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked Rick, eying the man again from top to body just to be sure that he hadn't missed anything. But like before he couldn't find anything.

The man nodded. "I'm fine. There's only a ringing in my ears." The man yelled, and Rick had to wince briefly.

"Alright. Please get out of the building. Help is already on its way."

Rick walked further down the hall. It wasn't hard to localize the exact apartment that must've been the source of the explosion. The apartment was destroyed. The wall had some holes in it. The front door seemed to have not stood a chance against the blast of the explosion. The wooden shards were spread out all over the floor.

After a quick glance through the room Rick entered the apartment carefully, watching every one of his steps. There were many dangers in such situations. The floor could give out on him, the fire, the smoke, debris falling from the ceiling. He had to be on alert, at any time. Rick had to move as quick as he could, but at the same time as careful as possible.

Everywhere were small hearths of fire. The smoke clouded his view, burning in his eyes. What had been once a nice apartment was now a complete mess of rubble and cinder.

"Hello?" shouted Rick. The smoke already creeping in his throat, his lungs started to protest. He raised his left arm and put it over his mouth and nose, trying to keep as much smoke out as he could. He continued his search for any survivors.

Cautiously Rick made his way further into the destroyed apartment. "Anybody here?" he yelled again. He had to cough because of the smoke, a sign that it already made his way through his respiratory tract.

Maybe he had luck and nobody had been in the apartment as it had exploded. Nevertheless, he had to check every room. He couldn't rely on speculations. If there had been someone here, the person could be severely injured, possibly unconscious.

All of the sudden he came to a complete standstill when he heard a noise. He was sure it weren't the flames or even the working building.

There it was again! It sounded like a cough. It came from the rear part of the apartment.

Rick moved quickly, yet still carefully into the direction of the source of the noise.

"Hello? Is there anyone?"

"Over here!" coughed a voice. It sounded like a woman.

He arrived at a smaller room, which he guessed must've been the bathroom.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm over here." Answered a voice, sounding a little rough. That roughness could come from smoke inhalation.

Most people thought that the fire was the worst, but really it was the smoke that was the worst. It crept through any gaps and trapped its victims without them really noticing. It was a slow and painful death. A lot of people die more often of smoke inhalation than being burned alive.

The woman seemed to be uninjured, the bathtub must've protected her from the biggest part of the explosion. As usual Rick quickly scanned for any external injuries, but this time he noticed – much to his own surprise – that the woman was completely naked, and he instinctively turned around.

_Really, Rick? Now was not the time to be modest! _he thought while searching for something for her to cover herself up. Sadly, he found nothing. The fire had taken everything.

Without considering any longer, he unbuttoned his shirt. He'd be fine without it for a while. He was a tall and broad-shouldered man. His shirt should cover up most of her body.

At least he hoped so.

"Here, slip into it. That's all I can offer you at the moment." He said, passing her his shirt while still having his head facing the other direction to give her some privacy. A naked woman was really a first for him, as surprising as it sounded.

Though it had just been a very short moment before he had turned around, he could tell without a doubt that she was a beautiful woman. Covered by a touch of soot, it didn't made her any less beautiful. Men must be pining away for her. She surely had dozens of admirers, but she most likely was already taken. Women like her weren't single for long. Which man wouldn't try to win over such a beauty?

She got up slowly, Rick still glanced politely away. This situation was slightly awkward. And he had thought being on a blind date was out of his comfort zone. This was certainly way more uncomfortable than a date. But there was a first for everything, right?

The woman quickly threw the shirt over herself, and when he was sure that the most part of her was covered up he turned back towards her. Rick was pleased to see that his shirt was long enough for her.

"Thanks." She murmured in her still rough voice.

"No need to thank me. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Rick helped her out of the tub, her small hand held gently onto his bigger one and he couldn't help but notice how good their hands fitted together.

"Was there anyone with you in the apartment or have you been alone?" he asked as he laid an arm around her hip to steady her movement. She hobbled slightly, being barefooted while the floor was covered with lots of sharp things wasn't helping much.

"There wasn't anyone. Just me."She confirmed. He was relieved by this answer, but he told himself that it had more to do with the fact that he hadn't had to retrieve any other person out of the apartment rather than anything else it could mean.

A little part of the ceiling collapsed just a few feet away from them. Rick decided that they had already wasted enough time by their awkward meeting. They had to get out of here! Now!

He crouched down and put his arm around her legs, quickly lifting her up in his arms. Since she hadn't expected him to do just that, she let out a surprised squeal. Her arm automatically made its way up his naked chest before it took place around his neck, searching for a good hold.

It was hot in the apartment because of the fire, but her touch on his bare skin still made him shiver. What was it about this unknown woman? How did she make him feel so clumsy, as if this was his very first day out in the field?

"I can walk myself." She protested stubbornly, but holding onto him a little more firmly than before.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you can, but we're quicker that way."

He got them out of the apartment and moved towards the stairwell.

"Rick!"

He looked up surprised at the sudden voice calling out to him, glancing straight into the eyes of Finn, a fireman of one of the other fire houses in the city. He knew Finn from training units and already met him now and then outside of work, enjoying a few drinks to decompress after a long day.

"The apartment which was the source of the explosion is empty. But the floors below and above have to be secured." Rick informed his friend. In moments like these there wasn't time for small talk. Everything had to be on point and quickly processed.

Finn nodded."An ambulance is already waiting outside of the building." Replied Finn nodding towards the woman in his arms, before taking off to the next floor followed by other firemen.

Rick held the woman closer to him, so that he could see the steps better. Stumbling and falling wasn't on his agenda at the moment.

It didn't take long before Rick stepped out of the building, immediately breathing in as much fresh air as he could. He felt the woman in his arms doing the same, still coughing a little.

His throat burned, screaming for as much oxygen as it could get. The night had gotten a bit colder and he got goosebumps from its coolness. The only source of warmth was the body of the woman he still held safely in his arms, but just like him she was trembling, fighting against the coolness. He held her a little closer to his body, hoping they'd both find some warmth in the other.

She looked so tiny in his arms.

The woman became impatient, trying to get him to let her down again seeing that they were out of the danger zone. However Rick didn't even think about letting her down. He scanned the area. The immediate area around the building was evacuated, various uniformed people ran around. They were all there: police, fire department, EMS.

Until now the cause for the explosion was still unknown.

* * *

**Please leave a Review.**

**Have a nice week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**You can thank my bad luck for this early update. Due to the really bad weather here and my friend getting sick, my plans for the long Easter weekend are now officially cancelled. Spending Easter at home with my family, but there are worse things than that. It's still annoying.**

**Anyway, here's the ****second last chapter of this story that originally should've been just a little One Shot.**

**It's basically my (early) Easter gift to you. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He had no problems finding the ambulance, making his way over to it so that the woman could get looked over by a paramedic.

"Sam!" he yelled, as he recognized the doctor on scene. Dr. Samantha Chase glanced up as she heard someone calling for her. They knew each other, have met each other quite often in their line of work. Years ago, Sam was even working at the same firehouse like him.

Sam noticed the woman in Rick's arms and already got the oxygen mask out of the ambulance. Rick carefully let down the woman in his arms as they arrived at the ambulance, immediately missing her warmth.

"She's the one living in the apartment that exploded. She searched for protection in the bathtub and she had actually found it. She most likely has inhaled a lot of smoke."

Sam passed the oxygen mask to the woman, who accepted it with a short murmured _thanks_ and inhaled as deep as she could. Rick was surprised as something was thrown at him, barely able to catch it. He glanced down and saw that it was a blanket, looking confused up at Sam.

"I'm quite sure the female world is absolutely enjoying the view of you shirtless, but you should cover yourself up. We don't want you to get sick, do we?" Sam exclaimed.

Right. Rick had almost forgotten about him being shirtless, while he worried about the woman he carried out of the apartment. Glad that he could finally cover himself from the cold _and_ from any watching bystander, he quickly threw the blanket over himself. The warmth of the little piece of wool was very welcome. Looking back up, he stared directly at another oxygen mask which Sam held up in front of him.

He shook his head. "I'm fine." he declared.

Sam merely lifted unimpressed an eyebrow and continued to hold out the mask under his nose, waiting for him to take it. "You know the protocol."

He sighed, rolled his eyes and took defiantly the mask before taking three deep breaths. He did know the protocol, thank you very much.

"Happy? I swear I haven't inhaled much smoke. I'm really fine."

She stared at him for a moment before her glance softened and she grinned at him. Firemen were one of her worst patients. It was always a hassle to treat them. Satisfied with him, she put the mask back into the ambulance. Now she turned back to her other and probably less annoying patient.

"Ma'am, is everything alright? Are you hurt somewhere?" asked Sam, while she examined the woman for any injuries.

"No, I'm okay." The woman replied. Her voice was still a little rough, but not as much as before. Right now, a slight gentleness was making slowly its way back into her voice. As she looked up to meet his eyes, he noticed for the first time that her eye color was a hazel brown, with a glint of green flecks. He could lose himself in her eyes. After a few seconds she broke off their eye contact, fixing her glance at something behind him.

Confused at what she could possibly be looking at, he turned around and saw two men coming towards them. "Beckett!"

_Beckett_? Was that her name? Never once had he thought about asking for her name. All he had thought about was getting them out of the building and towards safety.

"How are you?" asked one of the men, the light wind waved through his blond hair.

"It's fine, Ryan."The woman smiled. _Beckett_, he reminded himself.

"We'll get this bastard." The other man replied. He had a darker skin tone, and Rick guessed that he must have a Latin origin. He looked a little sharper than the other one. Beckett gave him a reassured smile.

Rick followed their conversation, fishing for any information he could get. Beckett, Ryan and the other man he still didn't know the name of seemed to know each other really well. Ryan wore a badge on his belt, while the other man wore his on a chain around his neck. _Detectives_, concluded Rick.

Was Beckett also a detective? He wouldn't have deemed her for one. He had guessed that she was a lawyer or even a model, but a detective? Not really. But this little detail made everything much more interesting to him. Had the explosion not been an accident? Was it related to a case they were working on?

His mind was reeling with all the possibilities, and he was deep in thought as he noticed that Sam was talking to him. "She with you?" She asked, nodding her head at something behind the cordon of the police.

Not knowing what she could mean, he looked to the side and saw Stacy behind the barrier, jumping up and down waving at him while calling his name again and again.

_God_, the woman was mid _thirty_!Couldn't she behave like that? Rick gave Sam a pained looked. She understood, her eyes showed him some compassion, but it didn't stop her from smiling at him, obviously amused by this scene. Slightly embarrassed, Rick walked over to his _Groupie_.

"I'm so sorry Stacy. I didn't mean to just leave you at the restaurant." Rick apologized, and it was true. He really was sorry. As much as he had hated their date, he would have never left her at the restaurant without a good reason. He hadn't thought much about it. He had just changed into work mode, quickly analyzing the situation and wanted to help as best as he could. He felt even worse when he thought about how the evening first became interesting through the explosion. Of course he would think differently if there had been any people seriously injured or even dead.

"Are you kidding?!You're a hero! How you've run into that building and saved that woman! But what happened to your shirt?"

That made him automatically look down. The blanket covered most of his upper body, but there was still a gap at the front showing of a bit of his naked skin. "I gave it to the woman. She was – let's say – underdressed."

"What gentleman you are."She said proudly and looked at him as if she was ready to eat him alive at any minute. "We can continue our date at some other day if you want to."

He winced internally at that. He wouldn't live through another date with her. Rick tried to let her down softly. "Look, I don't think we should go on another date. I just don't have so much time between my job and being a good father to my daughter. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Oh," her mouth formed big O, "Well, call me when something changes."

He forced a smile and nodded, all the while knowing that he'll never call her.

"Oh, before I forget it. You forgot your jacket in the restaurant." Stacy passed him his black leather jacket, stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek, before turning around. She looked briefly back at him and made the call-me-gesture, just before she disappeared in the crowd.

Relieved to see her gone, he made his way over to Sam again. Beckett and the two men were nowhere to be seen, as he had to notice much to his dismay. He would've liked to exchange some more words with her. But Sam was still there, putting away her medical equipment.

"Who was your _fan_?" She asked him teasingly, as he stood next to her again.

"Don't ask! She was my blind date."

Sam looked surprised. "Rick Rodgers on a blind date? That's new. How did that happened?"

"How do you think?" he replied with a knowing look.

"Dan."

"Exactly. Though it isn't confirmed yet, I'm pretty sure my mother has a part in this too." he sighed.

"With family and friends like these, you don't need any enemies." Sam exclaimed, almost feeling sorry for him.

"Not really." Rick looked around, seemingly searching for something."Where's your patient?"

"She left with those two men, searching for Captain Wayne. I think they want to ask if they can already enter the apartment. Did you know that the FBI is here, too?"

"The FBI? Must be one hell of a case." He stated, already lost in thoughts. Sam eyed him knowingly. Everyone who knew Rick as good as she did, knew that he loved mysterious things. He loved mysteries, loved to reveal them. There were times in which she thought that Rick had taken the wrong career path, but after all he went to the fire department instead of the police. Besides, as much as he loved a good mystery, he really loved to be a fireman.

"Maybe you should go to Captain Wayne too. I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you." Sam told him while cleaning up the ambulance and closing the doors, getting ready to leave the scene again.

"I probably should."

"Well, I'll see you around. Greet Alexis and Martha from me."

"I will. And you say hi to Mike." Rick waved to her before he went to search for Captain Wayne.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**I absolutely love your reviews. They're balm for the soul. Please keep them coming :)**

**Have a nice Easter weekend!**

**P.S. I totally loved the last episode of Castle! I think Stana should sing more often! I'm so in love with her voice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys,**

**Sadly this is the last chapter of this story. As I said before, it really was meant to be a One Shot which I had to divide into four chapters due its length. I'd never have thought that it would get over 150 Story Followers! You guys are really awesome!**

**Normally I'd ask you now if I should continue, but I think I can save it. It's rather obvious with this response that I got. But if I'm really continuing this story, you have to give me some time to write a few (maybe even a **_**lot of**_**) chapters in advance. But I'm working on two other stories at the moment, so it could really take a while for an update, just bear with me.**

**Enjoy the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rick walked over to Captain Wayne. The captain would certainly want to hear his report, but Rick knew that Captain Wayne wouldn't be all too happy with him. After all, he had entered the building without back up or proper protection. Rick had gone completely against all he was trained for. He could already hear the lecture he was sure would come. His own captain, Captain Harper, would put his oar in too. The only difference was that Captain Harper's scolding him would be followed by telling him that he was proud of him, ending their conversation with a fake stern glance and the order for him not to do it again. However, both men would know that Rick would do it again, if something like this happened again.

Captain Harper was a good man and an even better fireman. Rick was proud to call him his Captain. Besides, he and Harper were really close. In his first year at the fire department, there had been an explosion while being inside the building. At that time Harper hadn't been his Captain yet, they had worked side by side watching each other's backs. The explosion caused the floor to collapse and Rick lost his footing, barely grabbing onto something to hold him up. He had hung directly over the raging fire.

Rick would never forget that night. He had slowly lost his hold, and he had thought that this would be his end. He'd die, falling into the flames and being burned alive. Just as he had completely lost his hold, two hands grabbed his arms and hauled him up again. Those hands had belonged to Harper. If it hadn't been for him, he wouldn't be here today.

Since that night they had become really good friends, and Rick was still grateful for him. But it wasn't just him. His mother was also grateful that he saved her only son from dying that night. Harper and his family were often over for dinner, but Rick really had shown his gratitude when his daughter was born. She would've never known her dad if Harper wouldn't have saved him. Her name would always remind him of his heroic deed: Alexis Harper Rodgers.

Rick had found Captain Wayne faster than he had thought. He saw Beckett standing with her back to him a few feet away, talking to some people he hadn't seen before. But she somehow seemed to feel his gaze on her, because she turned around and smiled softly at him as she noticed him. She obviously had found some clothes to wear, but much to his surprised she still wore his shirt. He nodded at her before stepping over to Wayne.

"Lieutenant Rodgers." Wayne greeted him in a rather unfriendly tone, clearly not happy to see him. Just great.

Rick nodded, "Captain".

"I heard you were first at the scene?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, sir. I was in the restaurant right opposite the apartment building as it happened."

"And then you entered the building. Without any protection gear or back up." Wayne continued, his glance cold as stone.

Rick knew the rules. But he'd never apologize for wanting to help safe a human life. "I've analyzed the situation and deemed it safe to enter and help with the evacuation while knowing that help was on the way, Sir."

"It's dangerous to enter critical buildings alone and unprotected. So many things could happen. You, as a lieutenant of the firehouse 55, should know this. Especially after what happened to you almost fourteen years ago." Reprimanded him the Captain angrily. Rick stayed silent, enduring this little lecture. "I'll exchange a few words with Captain Harper. You're dismissed, Lieutenant Rodgers."

Without spending any second longer with Wayne, Rick turned around and quickly walked away. However he didn't come far before someone put his arm around his neck and pulled him to the side. Rick knew that it could only be one person.

"Played the hero tonight, didn't you?" grinned Finn. Finn Garcia had only been working for the last five years as a fireman. But this job was his whole life. He had no family, besides his parents up in Chicago. Finn was the typical dream boy: Mid twenty, blond longish hair, an athletic body, tall and green eyes, and he was always ready to flirt with any woman he encountered. The women on his side changed regularly.

Finn reminded Rick of himself. In his College time he had been just like Finn. A womanizer, using his obvious attracting effect on the female students. Until he had met Meredith. They had had fun, but it hadn't been anything serious. It only had become serious when she had told him that she was pregnant. That had been the exact moment his life had changed. Changed for the better. He wanted to be a good father. Unfortunately Meredith hadn't taken this chance to change, to grow up.

Rick remembered that Finn had said something. "I only did what I thought was right."

"And I admire you for that, my friend."

"What do you know about the explosion?" Rick asked hoping Finn would know more.

Finn retrieved his arm from Rick's shoulder and he looked a little bit more serious than before, changing into work mode. "The apartments over and below are secured. The fire is extinguished. There aren't any seriously injured or dead people. The worst injury was a cut above the eye."

"Then it was at least not as bad as it had looked." Rick concluded, relieved that nothing too serious happened. Of course it was bothersome if one's apartment exploded, but it would've been worse if someone had actually died. A human life was certainly more worth than any furniture.

"Have you been on a hot date, or who was the woman you have talked to at the barrier?"

"Dan played Cupid again." Rick nodded confirming.

"Ouch. What happened to your shirt by the way?"

Rick shrugged. "I had to give it to the woman I've carried out of the building. She needed it more than I did."

"What do you mea – oh! She was naked?!" Finn exclaimed surprised. Rick nodded, but didn't comment any further. Ms. –Mrs.? – Beckett was certainly enough embarrassed by it. Finn seemed to realize this too and closed of that particular topic. He can be an ass sometimes, but only sometimes.

Somebody called for Finn, causing him to bid goodbye to Rick. But not before informing his friend that they had to stage a poker night again very soon.

Rick pulled the blanket off of him, baring his naked upper body to the cold night. He quickly put on his leather jacket and covered up himself with the blanket again.

"Sorry." Came a gentle voice from behind him. A voice that had sounded a little rougher when he heard it the last time. Rick thought that her voice sounded more and more like a melody. He turned around and smiled at her.

There she stood: Beckett. Black boots, black trousers and the rest of her body was still covered by his blue shirt. She had an apologetic smile on her lips, her cheeks slightly flushed, but that could be from the coolness. The blanket Sam had given her back at the ambulance must be laying somewhere long forgotten. But her eyes was still the one thing that fascinated him the most. There was a special gleam in them.

He tore himself out of his fascination. "What do you mean?"

"You're freezing because of me." She lowered her head a little, staring at the little piece of his skin that still was visible through the opening of his jacket.

"If this means that you're not freezing, then it's fine with me." he smiled.

Beckett bit onto her lower lip, looking everywhere but at him. "I just wanted to thank you. For fishing me out of my tub." She chuckled, probably thinking back to their time in her bathroom. Now he had to laugh too. "And I especially wanted to thank you for giving me your shirt. That was very nice of you."

"Your welcome. But you really don't have to thank me for all of that. I just did my job."This information made Beckett prick up her ears, looking curiously at him as if she wanted to know more about him.

"What are you doing for a living, Mr. …?"

"Rodgers. Rick Rodgers and I'm a fireman."Rick offered his hand to shake which she gladly took. There it was again. This little tingling feeling as soon as his hand touched his one.

"I'm Kate Beckett. I work for the NYPD."

"You're a cop?" he asked surprised, but he had already thought as much.

"Detective." She confirmed. "Homicide."

"Consider me throughout impressed." He replied and her cheeks flushed again, this time however he was sure it wasn't because of the coolness of the night. It almost seemed that she was a little uncomfortable with getting a compliment so openly.

"Beckett!" Ryan - probably her colleague - called for her.

"Well, I've got to go. So, thanks again." She said before she turned around and walked back to her colleagues.

Rodgers watched her walking away, memorizing every movement she made. He stored away every little detail, knowing that this was probably the last time he'd see her.

But he was sure that he would never forget about her.

She was unique.

* * *

**I want to thank you guys for your lovely response. It was a pleasure reading your reviews, and seeing how more and more people read it and decided to follow and favorite it. It's been a short but wonderful journey and it's definitely the longest One Shot I've ever written.**

**That's it, the end – for now at least :)**

**Happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys,**

**Since so many of you want me to continue Love At First Explosion, I decided to give in and write a few more chapters. I've a few ideas swirling in my head which will slowly make its way onto the paper.**

**I have just one question: do you want me to update as soon as I have a new chapter, or do you prefer regular updates? If you want regular updates, it might take a few months until I finish this story. Just tell me how you'd like it to go on.**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dead tired by the events of the night Rick opened the door to the loft, happy to be finally home. At the moment, all he could think about was getting into bed. The adrenalin that rushed through his system a few hours ago had long since gone, leaving him completely exhausted.

It was way past midnight, and the loft was already dark. No doubt his mother and daughter were already fast asleep, getting the rest he was craving right now. Rick had five hours until he had to get to work again, and being called into Harper's office was probably the first thing on his agenda that day.

Rick would have had the chance to see his two favorite ladies if he had gone home right after he spoke to Detective Beckett, but he had searched for Finn again to ask if they really had everything under control and his help really wasn't needed on scene. Normally he would have asked the Captain, but he had already gotten a lecture from Wayne, besides he wasn't a big fan of him.

Captain Wayne was a facile man. Strict and direct, but at the same time very loyal and collegial. He just couldn't stand the type of man Rick was. Wayne didn't like it if one of his firemen stood out, trying to play the hero. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the engagement and dedication, but he was a man straight by the rules, and sometimes Rick deemed it necessary to break those rules to save a life. That was the only thing that Wayne didn't like about him and he showed it every time they met.

Rick took off his leather jacket and hung it to the wardrobe, leaving him half naked again. At least it was warmer in the loft than outside, he thought.

"That must have been one hell of a date."

He glanced surprised up, seeing his mother sitting on the couch in the darkness of the loft while sipping her drink. He should've known better. His mother was a night owl. She never went to bed early.

"Let's say it was explosive." He replied dryly and scuffled further into the loft.

"So, did you...?" she wiggled with her brows.

"No," he shook his head. And even if they would have, that wasn't something he'd like to discuss with his mother. "There was an explosion opposite of the restaurant we were in."

That made Martha stand up, looking worriedly at her son. She'd probably never get used to his job. She'll always worry about him, praying that he'll come home again. "What? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mother. I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that there had been an explosion. I'd have to ask Finn if he learnt something knew about the cause."

"Can't you go anywhere without risking your life?"

"Come on. It's not like I've planned for this to happen." He reasoned.

"You could've done like any other civilian, calling for help and wait until they're there to do their job."

"But it's my job, too."

"It was your day off!"

Rick rolled his eyes. In situations like the one tonight, he didn't care if he was on duty or not. He didn't become a fireman because he thought it was cool. He became one because he wanted to help people. That was exactly what he had done after the explosion.

"I'm not somebody who sits back and waits for the cavalry to arrive. Not if I can help. You know that." He said, looking at his mother. They had this exact conversation in the past. Over and over. But it got less over the years. He got more experienced on the job, knew how to do his job without risking his own life. At the same time he knew that there were some situations in which he had to take small risks to rescue a person, but he'd never tell his mother of them. She was worried enough, even if she didn't show it as often as she used too.

"Alexis already in bed?" Rick asked, changing the topic to a safer ground.

"Yes. She wanted to wait up for you, but it got too late and she has a test tomorrow."

"Okay. Speaking of late, I'll go to bed now too. I've got to go to work in a few hours." He said, walking over to his mother to give her a kiss on the forehead. "You should go get some sleep too, Mother."

"I will." She replied, watching her son retreat to his bedroom.

As much as she was worrying about him while doing his job, she was very proud of him. Proud to have such a generous, strong and caring man as her son.

* * *

Rick cursed. He was late. Very late. He should have been at work for an hour now, but he had been stuck in traffic. He had to admit that he may have overslept a little. Only a little. But it seemed to be enough for traffic to get worse. He just hoped that they weren't called to go out into the field yet.

He hurried up the stairs into the bullpen, waving at some of his colleague's. "Morning, guys."

"Good morning, Rick. Heard you got into trouble last night." Mark grinned.

"Just a slight change of plans." He joked, before making his way over to his desk. His friend and colleague Dan Spencer looked up from his desk as he saw Rick arriving in the bullpen, a big smirk on his lips.

"Lieutenant Richard Rodgers, ladies and gentlemen. Has his first date after an eternity and he ends up running into a burning building!" Dan exclaimed and some of the other colleague's whom stood close to them chuckled at that.

"Yeah, yeah. Joke as much as you want too."

"How was the date?"

Rick sighed. "You know, I don't wish anyone something bad, but if you ask me the explosion could have happened a bit sooner. Maybe around the tenth minute into the date?"

Dan grimaced. "That bad?"

"That woman was one big catastrophe. I fell almost asleep!" Rick exclaimed.

"But she looks hot, doesn't she?"

"That's the only positive trait in my opinion. I'm sure she's not that bad, but she just isn't the one for me. We're in no way compactible."

"At least you tried. You got over yourself and your fears. It's a start."

"I'm not afraid of women."

"Really?" Dan stated, lifting his brow unimpressed.

"Yeah. I just don't have enough time between work and being a dad. Besides, I guess I just haven't found the right one."

"You and your fantasy." Dan said, shaking his head at his friend. "As much as anyone hopes, your soulmate isn't just going to pop up in front of you on your way home. You have to go out there."

This time it was Rick who shook his head unbelievably, smiling at his friend. "O ye of little faith!"

"So tell me about that explosion."

Rick put his bag away and sat down, already having changed into his work clothes at home. "It was right opposite of the restaurant we were in."

"The little Italian one?"

"Yeah. The food is really good. Anyway, the explosion was in an apartment on the third level. I have to admit that I may have seen worse, but Detective Beckett definitely has to search for a new apartment. It's completely ruined."

"Detective Beckett?" Dan asked confused. His friend had never told him something about a Detective Beckett.

"Detective Kate Beckett. She works for the NYPD. It was her apartment that exploded."

Dan smirked. "Is she the one you carried out of the building being half naked?"

"Yeah. Wayne wasn't really amused by that." Rick replied, ignoring the Jap about him being half naked.

"I already heard about that. Wayne was less than happy with you."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Wayne is never happy with anyone."

"You should've seen him storming in here this morning. Went straight into Harper's office." Snorted Dan.

"He was already here?"

"Yes. First thing today."

"Maybe I should be lucky that I overslept then."

Dan nodded. "You definitely should."

"Rodgers!"

Both Dan and Rick glanced towards the Captain's office where Harper stood, looking at them. "My office."

Rick sighed. As much as he knew that he wouldn't get into much trouble with Harper, he still didn't look forward to this conversation. Besides he knew exactly that his action got his Captain in some trouble with Wayne, maybe even with Chief Aiden. Harper was his friend. He didn't want him to get reprimanded because of him.

Harper motioned for him to sit down, looking stone-faced at Rick. Almost cautiously, Rick sat down and waited for his Captain to speak.

"You're late."

"I got stuck in traffic. I'm sorry."

"Captain Wayne stopped by this morning."

"What did he want?" Rick asked, but he already knew the answer.

"He wanted me to lecture you, possibly even suspend you."

Now Rick had to gulp. His Captain would never… "What was your response?"

"That I'd take care of it and scold you for your reckless actions." Harper exclaimed annoyed by Rick's actions, before his face softened. "So consider yourself scolded."

Rick looked surprised up. "That's all?"

Harper sighed. "What did you expect? He stormed in, yelled, vented, and yelled some more."

"I reckoned that I'd get a full lecture."

"Would it work?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. "We both know that it's going to happen again given the circumstances, and we both know too, that I'm going to have your back again. I'll always defend you. You're one of my best men. But there might come a time where I can't protect you anymore. You have to be more careful. If not for doing me a favor, then at least do it for your daughter. She doesn't deserve to grow up fatherless."

That one worked. Of course Rick thought of his daughter every time he entered a burning building. She was always on his mind. In difficult situations, she was his motivation. He fought every day to come back home to her.

She really shouldn't grow up without her dad. Even with her fourteen years, she still was his little princess. And he was her hero.

That was what she called him when she was little. _Her_ hero.

And heroes always came back home to their families.

* * *

**So this chapter was purely Rick. Next chapter, Rick and Kate meet each other again :)**

**Please leave a review on your way out.**

**Have a nice evening :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys,**

**This one was a quick chapter. The Lanie/Kate interaction almost wrote itself, and it was certainly fun to write. Rick/Kate at the end.**

**Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Have you been able to find a new apartment yet?"

"No. Not really." Sighed Kate as she played absently with her glass, observing the little alcohol that was still inside. She and her best friend Lanie were decompressing from the events of the day in a bar near the precinct. Another killer behind bars, another case solved.

It had been almost five weeks since her apartment exploded. Since then she had been living with her dad. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy seeing him more often than she did normally, but she craved for her own private sanctuary. She wanted to be on her own again. But until now she had yet to find a new apartment that she could see herself living in.

Loud laughter drew her attention immediately to the billiard tables in the back of the bar.

A group of men were having fun, playing in teams against each other. But every time she glanced into their directions, there really was only one man she was looking at.

It was a coincidence, really. She hadn't known he'd be here tonight. Hadn't even seen him here in the past. She and Lanie sat at their usual table, enjoying a few drinks together. And like always Kate had scanned the room mindlessly after sitting down, taking in the people in the bar. That was the moment she had seen him.

She had recognized him immediately. His tall height and broad shoulders, his brown hair that looked as soft as the last time she had seen him. And especially his blue eyes that seemed to have a constant spark in them. Every time she heard the group laugh, her eyes magically landed on him on the other side of the room.

Honestly? She'd have never thought that she'd see him again.

Kate had to admit that she still had his shirt. At the beginning she told herself that she'd return it to him, but she quickly realized that she didn't know where he worked at exactly, and searching every firehouse for him would have made her look crazy. After dismissing the idea of returning it, she planned to keep it a few days longer, since it really was one of the only pieces of clothing she had then.

But she _still_ had it.

A shirt of a man she didn't know. After two months since the explosion. She'd never tell a soul about that, and she hoped to god that nobody would ever find out. What this little fact told her about herself, she didn't want to know.

"Earth to Beckett."

"What?" Kate exclaimed surprised, completely caught off-guard by her best friend.

"Really?" Lanie asked. "Where the hell are you with your thoughts tonight?"

Kate shook her head dismissingly. "Oh well, nowhere special."

Lanie sat up a little straighter, a teasing glint suddenly visible in her eyes. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking? I think your thoughts are somewhere in those blue eyes of the man you keep eyeing throughout the evening." stated Lanie. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Oh, please!" scoffed Kate. Maybe she hadn't been as discreet as she had thought. Damn, it was time for damage control. "Maybe I looked once or twice in his direction. So what?"

"Sure. That's something you can tell our dear god, and even he wouldn't believe you."

Why was it that Lanie always seemed to look right through her? She always knew when she lied or tried to deflect when she came too close to the truth.

"It's him." Kate murmured, keeping her head lowered.

Lanie had barely heard Kate's reply because of the loud noise of the bar and her friend's quiet voice. "It's whom?"

Kate sighed, slightly annoyed that her friend made her spill it out for her. "The fireman that helped me out of my apartment."

"The one that saw you naked?"

Now she rolled her eyes, making her annoyance obvious to Lanie, who smiled satisfied at her. "He didn't see me naked. He was a gentleman. He turned around almost instantly and gave me his shirt to cover myself up."

"_Almost_ instantly." repeated Lanie, drawing out the word _almost_. "He's hot."

Kate gazed back at him, humming slightly.

Lanie eyed her friend curiously, taking in her absent glance towards the group of men in the back. If she didn't knew it better, she'd say that Kate Beckett had a crush. Biting down a smirk, she decided to keep that kind of knowledge as ammunition for later use.

After a few seconds Lanie thought it was time to get Kate's thoughts back to their table. "I don't know about you, but I get to know a guy first before I take off my clothes for him."

That statement earned an eye roll from Kate. Lanie would never let her live that one down. What did she expect? It hadn't been like she knew that her apartment would explode any minute.

Now it was Lanie who looked towards the men, narrowing her eyes. "But he's definitely a Mr.-July kind of guy. Are you claiming him or is he fair game?"

"Lanie!" Kate hissed, already feeling how her cheeks turned pink.

Lanie looked innocently at Kate. "What? It was just a normal question. Relax." Taking in the flushed expression of Kate she smirked again, not being able to keep another teasing jab to herself. "God you must have it bad."

"There's nothing and there will never be something. He was kind to me, that's all. He probably wouldn't even recognize me again."

"Why do you think that? Because he didn't approach you after your second longing glance towards him?" Lanie stated matter-of-factly, earning another annoyed glance for her exaggerated statement. "The bar is packed. The poor guy most likely hasn't seen you yet."

"Or it's like I said it is. He didn't remember me. He rescues dozens of women."

"Women who are completely naked?" countered Lanie with a smirk.

"I'm already regretting ever telling you about that." sighed Kate.

"Technically you didn't. The boys told me about that little fact. You'd have never told a soul about that."

"Gee, I wonder why!" Kate remarked sarcastically. "Remember me to give those two knuckleheads my paperwork for the next two weeks as a reward for extraordinary gossipy. "

"Did you really expect a different behavior?"

Kate chuckled at that. Lanie was right, those two would probably never change. But as much as it was annoying at times, she wouldn't want it any other way. They were her partners, her family.

"I have to make a quick visit to the bathroom. Why don't you order us another round?" asked Kate, not really waiting for a response.

A few minutes later Kate made her way back to their table, coming to an abrupt stop when she saw that Lanie wasn't sitting in her seat. Was she still getting their drinks?

Continuing to the table, she spotted instantly the plain white napkin with Lanie's handwriting on it. _Sorry, Girl. Couldn't resist. Enjoy the rest your night._

Kate looked confused at her friend's message. What did she mean?

"Hey."

All of the sudden her body tensed while her heart skipped a beat. She didn't! Lanie would never dare…

Kate turned around and winced inwardly. She _did_. She actually did it.

In front of her stood Richard Rodgers, smiling softly at her. The man who had held her attention more than Lanie had this evening. There was no point in denying it anymore. At least not to herself. If asked by anyone else she'd be fully in deflection mode.

"Hi." She replied surprised, feeling a little awkward. What should she say to him?

"Your friend approached me. Told me who she was and that you're here too."

"Yeah. And then she ditched me." She answered drily.

Rick smiled. "She shoved me those drinks in my hands," he explained, holding up the drinks Lanie should've gotten them. "Telling me that she had to be somewhere else. Something about bodies. I take it she works for the police too, otherwise I might have let a serial killer on the loose."

Kate chuckled, biting onto her lower lip. She flushed slightly as she noticed his eyes glancing quickly down at her lips before his blue eyes were staring directly into her hazel ones again. "She does work for the NYPD. She's our ME."

"Explains the talk about bodies." Rick grinned.

An awkward silence fell over them. Both of them seemed to not really know what to say. After a few seconds their eyes meet again, and they both erupted into laugher.

"I'm sorry. I honestly thought that I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, me too. It's not often that I meet a person again who I carried out of a burning apartment." He stated. "So you got ditched and my friends already left, why don't we enjoy those free drinks together?"

She should go home. Tell him that it had been nice to see him again, and wish him a good night. She had had enough drinks for the night already, had to be early at work again the next day. She should pack her things, pull on her coat and walk out of the door not once looking back at him.

She really should do all that, stay in her routine. A man didn't fit in her life at the moment.

But something stopped her from doing so, realizing quickly that she just didn't _want_ to do those things.

She smiled. "Sure why not."

* * *

**Have a wonderful weekend! :)**

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,**

**I've finally finished the next chapter.**

**Hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rick realized pretty quickly that he liked her laugh. It was a sweet melody, encouraging everyone to join into it. He could listen to it the rest of the night, enjoying the sight of her. Her eyes beaming with pure amusement, the corner of her lips being lifted upwards every time a smile formed on her lips.

He also noted that she always unconsciously pulled a stray strain behind her ears when she was trying not to smile, biting onto her lower lip. An adorable habit of hers.

Currently she was laughing about him and his experience with the police force. "And you really stole a police horse while being naked? Why did you do that?"

Rick shrugged, trying to look like a pure innocent man. "I was drunk. And I lost a bet."

"You did it because you lost a bet?"

"I always owe up to my debts. Even if it's something like that."

Kate chuckled. "That poor police officer. Must have been shocked to see a naked man steal his horse."

"He was shocked? I was shocked when I woke up in a holding cell the next day, having one of the worst hangover I've ever had."

"And what was the verdict for your actions?"

Rick sighed. "Community service. Three months."

"Three months of cleaning up New York City?"

"No. Three months cleaning out the stables of the police horses."

She had to laugh at this, picturing him standing in the middle of a dunghill holding a pitchfork. Kate would've loved to see it for herself. "Serves your right."

"What about you?" He asked, empting his glass too.

"What about me?"

He sat a little straighter now, looking curiously at her. "What did you do? Which skeletons are in your closet?"

"There are no skeletons." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Come on," he scoffed. "You can't tell me you never did anything wrong."

"You do know I'm a cop, right?"

"So? Even cops have fun from time to time, letting their hair down."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him, thinking of anything she could tell him. "Fine. I dated a grunge rocker when I went to school."

"That's just….. bad. Come on, you can definitely do better."

"I missed my prom, going instead to a poetry slam."

"Please, I missed my prom because I got expelled right before the event, after I sneaked into school with my friends one night, pushing a cow up twelve flights of stairs and onto the roof."

Damn. Was this really degenerating into a competition? She leant forward gazing directly into his eyes, ready to up her game. "After I applied for the NYPD, they did a background check on me. Afterwards I found out that I married my ex a few year prior on a trip to Vegas."

"That's better." Rick smiled. "But I'm sure you can still top that."

"When I was a teenager I went to a concert, picked the lock on the tour bus and stole the jacket of one of the band members."

Rick smirked triumphant. "Ah, there it is. A little rebel."

"So you're satisfied now?"

"For now." He grinned. "How did a rebel like you become a cop?"

Kate stayed silent and he already thought that he wouldn't get an answer from her, however she exhaled deeply and started to speak in a low voice "Someone close to me got killed."

His next question was already on its way to be voiced out, at the tip of his tongue. His curiosity awoken. Who had been killed? How? When? Did they catch the killer? However the look of her eyes made him halt.

Sadness and grief were visible in them. This conversation he'd be about to start would make her uncomfortable. She'd probably shut down altogether, searching for a suitable apology and leave him sitting here in a matter of seconds. And as blunt as he could be sometimes, he never would directly make anyone uncomfortable, especially not when it was as palpable as it was right at this moment.

It was obvious that their _fun_ _time_ was over, and Rick almost regretted to have ever asked that question. The topic obviously a sore point for her. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She smiled slightly at him, appreciating his way of giving her an out of this particular topic. "And how did you become a fireman?"

"I wanted to do something cool." He shrugged.

Kate rose an eyebrow, not fully believing his nonchalance. "Really?"

"No." he smiled. "But this job does have a coolness factor, you have to admit that."

She just rolled her eyes at his child-like behavior.

"My story goes way back when I was a kid. I just turned ten, my friend and I played in an abandoned house down the street we lived. Our parents told us again and again how we aren't allowed to enter it, but we never cared. It was an empty house, a huge place and certainly big enough to serve as a fantastic playground. One day we were messing around like we always did, however we accidentally knocked over one of your self-made lamps and the wooden floor caught fire. I've never seen a fire spread this fast." He told her, and she was totally engrossed in his storytelling. Kate was picturing how he and his friend must have panicked after the fire started to spread out.

"The only exit of the room we were in was cut off by the fire. We panicked, pressed our backs to the naked wall on the opposite side. We didn't know what to do. Smoke was starting to get into our systems, our eyes got blurry. I remember having trouble breathing. A sudden tiredness was creeping its way through my body, paralyzing me and my eyes slowly closed. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was a black figure jumping through the flames, then there was only blackness."

He took a moment while he relieved one of his most frightened moments in his life.

"I learned later that the figure I saw was a fireman who came to get us out of the house. I've never saw him again, could never thank him for what he did. That man rescued two kids from their certain death. Two kids whom had their whole lives still in front of them, had dreams. Since then I knew I wanted to do the same, saving people. But not only saving them, but at the same time saving their dreams and hopes. Giving them a chance to act on them, to live."

"And you never met the man that saved you?" Kate asked.

Rick shook his head. "No. I searched for him. After I got accepted by the FDNY, I asked my way around. I found a man who had worked with the one who saved my friend and me. He told me that his name was Rob Finnigan and that he moved back to Seattle a month after this incident."

Silence took over for a moment, both mending to their own thoughts.

Kate's eyes flicked back up, resting them on Rick's face. "Had this been the reason why you got into my apartment? Did you think that there were some children involved?"

"I got into your apartment because I wanted to help, not caring what kind of people were in there. Am I happy that there weren't any children? Hell yeah. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have helped even if I had known that fact."

Glancing to her empty glass and a quick check to see what time it was, Kate decided that it would probably a good idea to head home. As much as she would like to stay a little longer, she knew that she'll most likely won't get out of bed the next morning if she'd do so. "It's late. I should go home."

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

That question caught her off-guard. She hadn't thought that he'd want to meet up again, at least not that soon. However she answered his question without really thinking it over. Her head had surrendered earlier this evening, not overthinking any of her moves. She could do that tomorrow again. Today she wanted to finish the evening careless of any future worry. "Sure. But I'm not sure if I'll get a case or not."

Rick smiled. "Hey, I have two perfectly working legs. I can bring lunch wherever you want me to."

"You don't have to play delivery man, Rick. Let's just settle with me calling you. Either I have time or we have to reschedule out lunch meeting. That okay?"

"Sure." Rick agreed readily, though he knew already that even if she didn't have time tomorrow, he'd make sure to bring her something. He was too eager to see her again to wait for a time they both would have time again. Besides, if it really should come to that, maybe he could see the precinct and get to know something of her case. His interest already spiking in him. "Let's hope for the best then."

"Good night, Rick." Kate replied, taking her coat and making her way to the door.

"See you tomorrow." She heard Rick calling after her and she looked shortly back over her shoulder, seeing Rick grinning at her and she had to shake her head at his trust of them seeing each other the next day.

Still she couldn't keep a small smile off her lips, hope blossoming up in her.

Hope, that he was right.

* * *

**Have a great start into the weekend, guys :D**

**Please leave a review on your way out. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody,**

**I just finished the next chapter. Hope you have fun reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Can you tell me anything yet, Lanie?" Kate asked as she entered the autopsy. Sure enough they have gotten a new case this morning, the call arousing her from her sleep before even her alarm clock got the chance to. Kate had had more problems to get out of her soft and comfortable bed than usual, the payback for her extra drink with Rick.

A man had been stabbed to death in his apartment, his daughter found him in the kitchen of the apartment this morning. Emily, the daughter of their victim, had just turned fourteen. They lived alone, her mother had apparently left them when Emily had just reached the shy age of three years. As Kate had seen Emily, she remembered back to where she had been in the teen's shoes. Sure she had been already nineteen and still had her father at the time, but losing a parent was horrible, regardless of the age difference.

Lanie brought Kate back to the present with an irritated glance towards the detective. "I just came back, haven't even opened the body yet. We were stuck in traffic. Our new driver doesn't know his way around here yet."

Kate blew out a deep breath, driving her hand through her hair. This day already was promising to become a stressful one when she had first seen the murder scene. "When do you think you could have something for me?"

"In time."

"Lanie I have a distraught teenager upstairs, who had to see the lifeless body of her father in their kitchen, laying in his own puddle of blood."

"I know, Kate. As soon as I have something, I'll call you. I promise." Lanie replied, starting on the Y incision. "How was the rest of your night out?"

Kate rolled her eyes, unbelieving that her best friend would want to start this conversation while working on the body of their victim. Though she should know by now that Lanie wasn't irritated by those things, being able to talk about anything in any situation. "It was good."

"Good? That's all?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Lanie glanced briefly at Kate, shrugging. "Spilling all the juicy details maybe?"

"There are no _juicy details_. We drank the drink you shoved into his hands, and talked for some time before calling it a night."

"When are you meeting again?" Lanie asked curious.

Kate sighed. "Well we planned to meet up for lunch today, but I called him earlier to cancel."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Err Lanie, new case? A man had been killed in his apartment? Remember?"

This time Lanie rolled her eyes. "I remember perfectly, especially when said man is laying right in front of me. Thanks for the reminder though. I just mean that you could have still met him for lunch. The boys would be fine enough to be on their own for an hour. Promise them to get them coffee and a burger and they'd have been happy." Lanie exclaimed.

"I already know that they're easy-care."

"Then call that hunk of a man and tell him you've changed your mind. Tell him something about having time since you have to wait for some results, which you do by the way." Lanie said nodding towards the body she was working on.

"I can't."

"What's the problem? You just have to pull out your cell, dial and speak. I know you know how to do this. I've seen you plenty of time doing this procedure with successful results."

"That's not what I mean. It's already lunch time. He works as a fireman, Lanie. He can't just suddenly drop everything just because I changed my mind at the last minute. I'll call some time later and reschedule, okay?"

"I'll ask you later if you really called him."

Kate wanted to reply as her cell chirped up, glancing at the display she noticed a text from Ryan. "That's Ryan. Maybe they have something. You'll call me when you have something?"

"Sure."

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator Rick slowly made his way over to the bullpen, taking a good look at the open room. Some people hurried along the floors, different telephones were ringing, giving the place a busy buzz. Every person who passed him didn't even spare a glance at him, making him feel somewhat lost. He had no idea where to look for Kate.

Entering the open office space and taking a quick look at the people, he spotted a familiar face. Two, as a matter of fact. He recognized them as the two men whom worked with Kate. As he walked towards them Rick tried to remember their names, recalling that one of them had a first name as a surname.

The Latin detective seemed to notice his presence, looking up at him while he nudged his colleague to inform him of the presence of their visitor. "Can we help you?"

Rick cleared his throat, still not being able to find Kate anywhere close by. "Yeah, I'm searching for Detective Beckett. Is she here?"

The Latin detective squinted his eyes, mustering Rick throughout. "Yo Ryan, does he seem familiar to you too?"

Ryan! That was his name. God, such a simple name and he couldn't remember it. Combing through his memory, Rick tried to remember the conversation from the night of the explosion of Kate's apartment. But there was nothing. No name. Either he hadn't heard it then or they had never said it in the beginning. His eyes flickered quickly towards the name plate on the desk in front of him. _Detective Esposito. _Great. Finally a name to the man's face.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Are you a friend of Beckett?" Esposito asked.

Was he a friend? Well, he would say he was definitely more than a stranger, but still less than a friend. But was he really stressing over his status with Kate? Definitely too soon for that. "I've met her two months ago. We wanted to meet up for lunch today."

"Oh yeah! You're the fireman who carried Beckett out of her apartment." Ryan remembered.

Esposito widened his eyes as he realized that Ryan was right. "Half-naked. How could I forget that?"

Rick shrugged. "Just call me Rick, please."

Now Ryan and Esposito stepped closer, a sparkle in their eyes that told Rick that they were up to something, the new closeness to them making him a little uncomfortable. Not that he would show them that. "So, _Rick_. We didn't know that you and Beckett are in contact with each other."

"Yeah, how often have you two already met up?" Ryan asked, not giving Rick any time to respond. Though before he could even open his mouth he was cut off by Esposito again. "Are you dating?"

Rick waited for them to end their tirade of questions, not even attempting to interrupt their babbling. It amused him a little, their curiosity about their colleague's private life. Kate must be a very private person, not telling a lot of people about the things going on outside of the workplace.

When he thought that it was safe to speak, he put down the bag he had been carrying the whole time and took a deep breath. "First of all, Kate and I are not dating. We've met by chance last night when she had been out with a friend of hers. We had a drink and planned to meet up for lunch today. That's all."

"With whom had she been out last night?"

"I don't know. Like I said, we don't know each other that well. But she said her friend was the M.E.?"

"Then she was out with Lanie." Esposito concluded.

"Okay," Rick began. "So back to my first question. Is Kate around or not?"

"No. She went to Lanie. But she should be back any minute."

"Would you mind if I'll wait for her?"

Ryan and Esposito glanced at each other. "We don't know, man. We've got a new case this morning and she'll probably not have time to grab lunch with you."

Pointing to the big bag behind him, Rick replied. "Good thing that I brought lunch with me."

"You've got lunch?" Ryan asked hungrily, the two detective suddenly forgetting all about Rick's presence as they stared at the white bag. Their day had been pretty busy until now, and they haven't had the chance to stop and eat something yet.

"What've got?"

"Chinese." Rick replied.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for some egg rolls."

"And chow mein."

"Lo mein."

"And don't forget the sweet and sour pork."

Rick rolled his eyes at them, the only thing missing of their appearance of starved human being was the drool running down their chins. But it probably wouldn't take long for that to happen. "You know guys, I probably brought too much with me anyway. I couldn't decide on what to get Kate, so I took a little of everything. Why don't you take something out of the bag?"

"Thanks, man!" Esposito answered, already grabbing for the bag.

"Yeah, Rick. That's really nice of you."

Shrugging, Rick succumbed to his fate to spent lunch with Kate's colleagues rather than with the woman herself, but he was here without her knowledge after all. She didn't even know that he was here.

The two men dug through the bag. "Didn't you bring coffee?"

"No, but I'll remember that for the next time." Rick replied sarcastically.

"You should." Esposito murmured munching.

"Ya, Beckett needs her caffeine."

"Beckett without caffeine is dangerous."

"Especially in the mornings."

Rising his hands in surrender, he internally smiled at this strange situation. "Okay, okay. Should I ever bring lunch again, I'll remember the coffee."

"Not just lunch. Any time you stop by you should bring coffee."

"And doughnuts."

Rick scoffed. "I get the feeling you're listing all the things I should bring _you_."

"Well, we'll probably be here most of the times you'd stop by. It would be mean if only Beckett gets all the good stuff." Ryan shrugged.

"I'm a lieutenant with the FDNY, not a delivery guy."

"We're not saying that you should just come here to bring food and coffee. We just want you to consider that we're hard working detectives whom need their food and caffeine to function, and that we'd appreciate it when a visitor brings one – or even both things – with them."

Humming at their irritating sense of hospitality, Rick took a seat on the desk behind him while he watched the two detective inhaling their lunch. He was just about to respond something as he heard the clicking sound of high heels making their way towards them. However before he could turn around, he heard a voice behind him.

Her voice.

"Rick?!"

* * *

**So there it is. The first official meeting of Rick and Kate's partners. I hope it was okay.**

**Next time some Rick/Kate interaction again :D**

**Wish you a nice evening. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys,**

**I know it's been a long time since you read anything from me. But I'm currently in the middle of a writer block. I'm often not in the mood to write, have no ideas and I'm not satisfied with the words I'm writing down. I just have no motivation at the moment.**

**A few ideas are coming now and then, but only little snippets I have no idea how to link together. But I'm working on it.**

**Anyway, I managed to finish a new chapter for you guys. I feel like it's not as good as the previous chapters, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked, her surprise hearable in her voice. After their phone call earlier the day, she hadn't really thought that she'd see him today.

Rick pointed behind him. "I brought lunch."

Puzzled, Kate looked over his shoulders towards her two partners before glancing back at Rick, trying to keep her amusement out of her voice. "For Ryan and Esposito?"

"Well you weren't here, so I thought that instead of letting the food get cold and waste it, I could give some of it to those two really hard working detectives." Rick stated, looking back at the two men as he mentioned the words _hard working_.

"That's really nice of you."

Rick nodded content. "It was a lot after all, and I've been sure there's enough in there so that you also could get some of it. However, after seeing at which rate they're gulping down the food I started to doubt you'll get any of it in the end."

"Hey, it's like you said, we didn't want to let it go to waste. Would be a shame!" Esposito acknowledged.

Kate looked back to their visitor, not knowing what to say to him. She was caught off-guard by his appearance at the precinct. "You didn't have to bring us food, you know. I'm sure you have other things to do than this."

Rick shrugged. "It's my day off, and when you called to tell me that you couldn't make it to lunch because of a new case I thought I could stop by and bring you something."

"Thank you." Kate said sincerely. Looking again at her two partners, she couldn't keep back another Jab. "Just don't make it a habit, otherwise we don't get them through the door anymore."

Rick chuckled. "Don't worry about it. The windows seem a little broader than the doors. When it comes down to that we can still get them out with the help of the aerial ladder."

Ryan scoffed. "You do know that Espo and I are still here, don't you?"

"I'm pretty sure that would be something anyone could read up in the newspaper the next day. And a complete embarrassment for the police force." Kate replied, ignoring Ryan's comment.

"Right. So why don't we help them with the food to avoid this possible future to come true."

Kate and Rick approached the desk with the Chinese food to get themselves some of it before the boys devoured all of it on their own. Sitting down at her desk, Kate watched Rick pushing a chair next to her desk before sitting down himself, silently starting to eat.

"So you're working with the aerial ladder?" asked Ryan curious.

Rick nodded. "I'm officer-in-charge of Engine 55."

"You're a little higher on the pay level?"

"I'm a lieutenant." Rick answered, but before he could add anything else he was cut off by his cell. Putting away the carton containing his food, he excused himself and walked towards the hall.

"Yo Beckett, you two hitting it off or what is there going on with Lieutenant Rodgers?" Espo smirked.

Kate rolled her eyes at the boys' nosiness. "Even if there would be something going on with him, I wouldn't tell you guys for a very good reason."

"What's that for a reason?"

Rising a brow, Kate stared daringly at them. "That it's none of your business."

"Oh come on, Beckett! We're like a family. We're telling each other such things." Ryan exclaimed.

"Since when?" Kate laughed.

Ryan's response was interrupted by Rick who came back to them, putting his cell back into his pocket and reaching for his coat. "Sorry guys, but I've got to go."

Esposito frowned. "Thought it was your day off?"

"Yeah, it is. That was Detective Pierce down at the Seventh Precinct. We're having problems with an arsonist and Pierce is working the case. I've got to answer some questions."

"Damn these crazy people whom have nothing better to do than set things on fire." Esposito muttered.

"True. Until now the buildings had always been abandoned. But we still have to go in and look for people."

"Then let's hope the police will get the arsonist as soon as possible." Kate replied while she put away her own take-out carton. "I'll walk you out."

"Sure." Rick said and glanced back to the two male detectives. "Detectives, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you liked the food, and if I should ever bring lunch again – or anything else for that matter – I'll remember the coffee."

Both boys gave him their dumps up and Rick just chuckled and turned around, making his way towards the elevator. Kate threw the boys a confused glance before she also turned around and followed Rick to the elevator. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just an inside joke."

"Okay," Kate replied slowly. "I want to thank you again for bringing lunch."

"My pleasure, Detective.

Kate cleared her throat, thinking of something to say. Suddenly the situation was becoming awkward, like on a first date when nobody knew what to say. "Well then, take care out there."

"Always." Rick smiled.

They stood there for a few seconds, staring awkwardly at each other before the elevator chimed, indicating its arrival. Rick waited until everyone got off and entered it, smiling at Kate and waving her goodbye as the elevator doors closed.

Kate remained in front of the elevator, thinking about Rick and their meetings. As surprising as Rick's presence at the precinct had been, Kate had to admit that she had enjoyed their lunch, even if it was just a brief moment before he had to leave again.

Having seen him with Ryan and Esposito as she arrived at the bullpen, her heart had leapt in her chest and her mood had considerably improved at the prospect of spending time with Rick. Kate had been very disappointed when it had become clear that she wouldn't be able to meet him for lunch.

Maybe Lanie was right. Maybe she had a crush.

Just a little bit.

* * *

"Hey Lanie, I got your text. What've you got?" Kate asked breathlessly her friend as she entered the morgue. She had just come back from interviewing some colleagues of their victim and rushed straight to Lanie as she had gotten the text. This case was already too close to her, but she couldn't help herself. There was a girl whom lost her father and the mother had been gone for years.

She was alone, on her own.

Scared.

Distraught.

Grieving.

Just like she had been when her mother had died all those years ago.

Sure Kate had still her dad, but while she searched for answers in the police files and other sources, her dad had searched them at the bottom of any alcoholic bottle that came near him. At that time she still had half her family, but in some ways she had been all on her own. No support from her grieving dad.

At least now he was sober again, but their relationship was still not as great as it had been before her mother had died.

"I've analyzed the wound. The killer had to be bigger than our victim. At least 6'3. Based on the position of the murder weapon and the used force during the stabbing, I'm guessing your searching for a male suspect." Lanie stated.

Kate nodded. "Okay. Anything else?"

"There were some particle on his shirt I'm analyzing as we speak, but I haven't any results yet."

"Okay. Keep me informed." The detective replied and turned around to leave for the bullpen, but the voice of her friend stopped her from leaving the morgue just yet.

"So I heard Mr. Hunk was at the precinct earlier, spending lunch with you guys." Lanie glanced up and saw her friend staring strangely at her. "What?"

Kate pursed her lips and shook her lips. "Nothing. I'm just trying to determine when exactly the boys had told you about that. The moment Rick stepped off the elevator or after lunch."

"It was after lunch. Could have invited me, too."

"It's not like I knew he'd come over."

"So when are you seeing him again?" Lanie asked.

"I don't know. We haven't made plans for another…." Kate trailed off, not ready to say it out loud. Had it been a date? No, definitely not. At least it wasn't one in her opinion. Their meeting at the bar had been a coincidence. His appearance at the precinct a surprise visit. Just a nice gesture. But not a date.

"….Date?" Lanie finished for her friend, a smirk forming on her lips.

"We're not dating. We're hardly friends."

This time it was Lanie whom shrugged matter-of-factly. "Well, it seems like there's something out there that keeps pulling you two together, with all the non-dates and all. Maybe it was fate that you two met."

Kate huffed, leaving the morgue while leaving Lanie's statement pass without commenting it.

Yeah, sure. _Fate_.

As if she'd believe in something like this.

* * *

Later that day, Rick opened the door to the loft. The interview with Detective Pierce went swimmingly. He hoped that the arsonist will get caught soon. Until now nothing had happened. But he still had to lead his men into the danger zone, searching the burning buildings for people and extinguishing the fire.

He found his mother in the kitchen, nursing a drink. "Is there something to celebrate or why are you already enjoying the early evening with a drink?"

"I just got a call from an old friend of mine. He's currently finishing writing a new play and he wants me to be a part of it."

"Really? That's great Mother, I'm happy for you." Rick stated, smiling at his mother. She had searched long enough for a new play to work on, but something seemed always to keep her from it. Either the script wasn't good enough, people she didn't look forward to work with ever again after having bad experience with them, or not getting the part she had wished to play. He was genuinely happy for her. His mother was one of the many people out there whom _needed_ to do _something_.

Martha hummed. "Yeah, it all fits. The character I'll be playing is great. The story is very interesting."

"I'm proud of you. Does Alexis already know about it?"

"No, she's still at Paige's studying for some test." His mother replied. "But enough about me. How was your lunch date with this Detective Beckett you've told me about?" Martha asked.

"It was good. Brief, but good. I got a call and had to leave. Otherwise it was very interesting to see where she worked at."

Martha took a sip of her drink. "When will you see her again?"

"I don't know. We haven't made any plans."

"Why? I thought you liked her?"

Rick sighed, kneading his neck. "Well, I do. She's nice, smart and very beautiful. Until now, I enjoyed it every time I met her, as short as the moments may have been."

"I sense a _but_." Martha concluded.

"I don't know. Anyway, the ball is on her court. I made the last move by bringing lunch even after she cancelled. Now she has to initiate the next meeting."

The red-head shook her head unbelieving. "Really? You're just gonna sit back and wait for her to make a move?"

"Look, I just don't want to pursue something with her, knowing all the advances came from my side. It would make me think that she isn't really interested and is just humoring me. Being nice to the man who got her out of her burning apartment, you know. Maybe I just need to see that she's as interested as I am." Rick reasoned his hesitation about dating Kate. "I don't have time to play the boy who's running after a girl. Especially if said girl isn't interested."

With that Martha watched her son walking towards his office, no doubt trying to get a little writing done before dinner. Over the years her son had gotten very cautious of dating a woman, being fully satisfied with the role of a single father and firefighter. Sure, he occasionally had some flings, but nothing he wanted to pursue further. And it wasn't about having a lack of women whom were interested in her son either. Quite the opposite, being a firefighter made her son quite desired by the female gender.

But maybe his caution was normal. After all he hadn't really that much luck in the matter of relationships. However it was obvious that her son wanted someone at his side, taking a place at his side neither she nor Alexis could fill in. Maybe he even craved it so much that he was afraid to back the wrong horse, explaining his strange wariness.

Martha sighed. She just knew one thing, any woman would be a fool if she wasn't interested in her son.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Maybe it'll help hearing your thoughts about the story and its chapters.**

**Have a nice week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello,**

**I'm blown away by the great response of my last chapter. I love you, guys. I wasn't sure of the style of it, but apparently you loved it. It took a load off my mind. Thank you for anyone who reviewed, followed or/and favorited this story.**

**This chapter was much easier to write. It's purely Rick again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

With his bag hanging over his shoulder Rick entered the firehouse at the beginning of his shift, seeing his friend and coworker Dan already in his work clothes, staring at his ringing cell phone. "Good morning. Won't you get that?"

Dan hit the decline button and looked up annoyed at Rick. "No," he growled and stood up, following Rick to the locker room. "That's Stacy again."

Rick whipped surprised around. "_The_ Stacy? The one I…"

"The one and only you had a date with, yeah." Dan confirmed, leaning on a locker while he waited for Rick to get changed and put his bag away. "She's calling me since yesterday. I answered once, letting all of her following calls unanswered. I don't know much about her myself, but I know now one thing for sure."

Rick frowned. "What's that?"

"She's stubborn. _Annoyingly_ stubborn."

Rick threw on his work shirt and put his bag into his locker, looking back at his friend with sympathy. He'd got to know Stacy at their date, and while he may not know that much about her, Rick knew enough to feel bad for his friend. "What does she want?"

"You." His friend stated.

"_Me_?! It's been weeks since our date, and I'm quite sure I made it clear to her that I'm _not_ interested."

Dan huffed, shrugging helplessly. "Well, she thinks that it's been some time now and that you'd be surely open to the idea of another date with her. And since she doesn't know how to contact you, my friend gave her _my_ phone number. After that one call and the dozens of missed ones, I'm actually inclined of giving her your number so that I can live on without having to speak to her again."

"You wouldn't dare." Rick replied, holding his breath and narrowing his eyes as he stared at Dan. The last thing he needed was Stacy having his contact information. As sorry as he was for his friend, he wasn't _that_ sorry.

Dan took a deep breath before he answered, taking his time before putting Rick out of his misery. "No, I wouldn't. Having spent ten minutes on the phone with this woman makes me wonder how you had been able to survive a whole date with her. You honestly have my deepest respect for that. I'll just keep ignoring her calls. I mean, she had to get it sooner or later, right?"

"Aren't you a real gentleman and great firefighter? Ignoring the calls of a desperate woman."

Rick and Dan turned around as a female voice entered their discussion, glancing surprised at Dr. Samantha Chase whom stood at the entrance of the locker room with a smile on her lips. "Sam?!"

"Hey!" Rick walked over to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Captain Harper hasn't said anything to you?" Sam replied as she hugged Dan, putting her bag onto the ground. "I'm filling in for Adler."

"So your temporarily back at the 55th?"

Sam nodded. "For now. But it may look like it won't be just temporarily. Adler asked for a transfer to a firehouse in Phoenix. Apparently the condition of his dad is worsening."

"Damn. Poor Tony, things like that are just bad. Hopefully his dad will pull through." Rick said, hoping that Adler's dad would survive his cancer.

Having gotten the news that Tony Adler wouldn't continuing his work as an EMT of the 55th firehouse and moving back to Phoenix to be with his dad had made everyone sad. Tony had been with them for six and a half years, and had become a reliable colleague and a good friend outside of work. Their unit were a family, making Tony somewhat of a brother to all of them, and they all felt with him as he had gotten the news of his dad's sickness.

However, having Sam back at the 55th made their situation a little better. They had been wondering who'd fill in for Adler for weeks now, hoping to death that it wouldn't be a rookie. Sam had a lot of experience. She knew the ins and outs of their work, knew her way around the firehouse, and she could definitely hold her own out there, having seen enough of crazy and horrible things to not get scared off. Like Adler, Sam was someone they could count on.

Another advantage was that almost every one of their unit knew her. Sam had begun her career as an EMT here at the 55th. She and Adler had worked together for a little over a year before Sam changed the firehouses due to some personal problems. But while they may not have been working together didn't mean they hadn't seen each other, having often met up for a drink or other things.

"Yeah, cancer's a real pain in the ass." Dan nodded.

Sam hummed and walked over to her new locker. "So, who's the poor woman you two are ignoring?"

"Stacy O'Laughlin. A very good-looking – and different kind of – pain in the ass. She and Rick had a date a few weeks ago."

"Are you talking about Rick's groupie from the night of the apartment explosion?" Sam asked, glancing back at the two.

Dan stared surprised back at Sam. "You know her?"

"I wouldn't say that I know her. I just saw her standing behind the police line." She remarked, closing up her locker. "But if she and Rick had been on the date together, why is she calling _you_?"

"Misfortune follows me wherever I go." Dan replied drily, staring pointedly at Rick.

But the lieutenant just shrugged. "I think it's karma."

"Karma?"

"Yeah," Rick nodded, the trace of a smile danced on the corner of his lips. "Serves you right. Teaming up with my mother and arranging dates with a woman like Stacy."

"Be careful, Rick. Otherwise I might tell Stacy a numerical order that might lead her to you." Dan warned him, but the sound of his voice betrayed the serious look on his face.

The three of them started to leave the locker room and made their way to the common room, Sam being flanked by the two men. "You know, this conversation actually made me realize how much I missed being here with you. Seeing all of you guys again, having strange conversation like this one. I can't say that it's getting bored around you. It's definitely good to be home again."

"Watch it, Sam. With all this sentimental talk we might think you missed us." Dan joked, bumping his shoulder into Sam's.

"I'll probably won't say it again, but I did miss you guys."

"Did you hear that, Dan? She missed us." Rick smirked.

"Yeah, I've never thought I'd hear her admit this to us."

Sam groaned. "Stop it! Both of you."

Dan looked over to Rick, his smile getting bigger by the second. "I think we should mark this day on the calendar."

"Okay, guys. That was definitely the last time I've told you something like that. Never again."

"We missed you, too." Rick smiled sweetly, putting his right arm around her shoulder, tucking her into his side.

"Look who's here!" Mike Brewster announced as he saw Sam walking into the common room with Rick and Dan at her sides. "Did our girl finally find her way back home?"

"Yeah, Mike. I just had to follow the bad smell." Sam grinned as she accepted the hug from Mike.

After having hugged all of the people she had known from the last time she had worked at this firehouse and introducing herself to the two new faces she hadn't known yet, Captain Harper stepped forward, smiling at Sam. "Chase. It's good to have you back at the 55th."

"It's good to be back, Sir."

The happy reunion was cut short as the alarm went on, indicating that their work day had now officially begun. They were called out to a burning building, both the truck and the EMS.

Moving quickly, they pulled on their work trousers and changed into their boots before taking their seat in the truck. There was a little chatter on their way to the scene, but all in all everyone prepared themselves mentally for what was to come.

It didn't take long until they arrived at the location of the burning building. Getting out of the truck, the firefighters grabbed their hoods, pulling over their coats and held their helmets ready. Rick walked over to Captain Harper, Dan hot on his heels. From the corner of his eyes he saw the ambulance pulling up behind the truck, Sam and their other EMS, Michael Morris, got out of the car and stood waiting, ready to take care of any injured person they may encounter.

"Looks like the building's abandoned." Captain Harper stated, analyzing the situation.

Rick sighed, having already guessed as much. "The arsonist?"

"Probably."

"I'm starting to hate this guy with a passion." Dan groaned.

Captain Harper turned and looked at Rick, ready to get started. "Okay, let's move quickly. A search for people, level for level. I want you all out again as soon as possible, do you understand?"

"Got it, Captain." Rick confirmed, putting his helmet on. He wasn't happy to lead his men into yet another building that seemed to have fallen victim to the arsonist they were dealing with. And it wasn't helping that he had a bad feeling about this one. It looked more instable than the other ones. They'd have to move carefully.

He turned around and stared at his men whom waited for his orders. He'd give his life for any of them. They were good men, his men. His family. And it was his job to get them out safely again. He'd never leave one of them behind, and they knew that. Just as he knew that they wouldn't leave him behind. "Dan, Mike, Gerrit, Dave, José. You're with me. We're searching for people. John, Oliver. Keep the aerial ladder ready in case we get trapped in one of the upper floors. Okay, let's move!"

After everyone pulled on their oxygen mask Rick led his coworkers into the burning building, splitting into three different groups to search the rooms as quickly as possible. The smoke was already filling up most of the building, making it hard for the men to see.

It was hot inside, the fire spreading too fast. It was audible how the fire made his way throughout the building, the ground and the ceiling creaked constantly. Rick hoped the building's structure would hang on until they'd be out again.

"Fire Department, anyone here?" Rick called out, but got no answer in return. Unsurprisingly. But they'd still need to search each room in case of unconscious people. "Hello?"

Rick felt Dan tapping on his shoulder, indicating that the room was indeed deserted and that they'd have to move onto the next room. The worked carefully through each room, level for level. The higher they got, the worse their surroundings got. Rick listened intently to the reports of his men as they arrived at the last level. Just a few more rooms and they could get out of this hell hole again.

He and Dan entered the first room, but there wasn't much left anymore. Only the fire which raged through the room, engulfing the walls and the floor. Parts of the ceiling had already collapsed. Stating his location and the state of the level through his communication, Rick followed Dan into the second room.

The room was just like the other one. Empty, filled with one huge fire.

"Rogers, I want you and your men out there. The formation of the smoke worsened. It's getting too dangerous." Rick heard the voice of Captain Harper through the communication in his helmet.

"Copy that." Rick replied. "Okay, guys. Everyone out. Now!"

Rick and Dan were just walking out into the hall again as they heard a hellish noise, however, before they could comprehend what was happening the ground under them collapsed and the next thing Rick heard was the yelling of Dan as they lost the ground under their feet.

* * *

**I'm mean, I know. I actually meant to write this chapter longer, but when I got to this part I felt like this was a good point to end this chapter.**

**Kate will appear again at the end of the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review on your way out. I noticed that reading your response is really encouraging. It helped to know that you're still as invested in this story as in the beginning. It means a lot to me. Thank you.**

**Have a great start into a new week :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**And finally the next chapter :D**

**Since many of you addressed it in their reviews, I just wanted to make it clear that Rick is a writer in this story, too. That's the reason why he and his family are living at the loft we all know and love. I'm sorry that I haven't made this clear in the beginning, only dropping a hint or two. It just hadn't been a vital part of the story yet, but the topic will come up soon enough. We all know that Kate is a fan of the author's work :). There will be fun with that, as well as Rick towing the line between telling her and keeping her in the dark for now. Can't go around telling just anyone that he's a bestselling author…**

**But then again, it isn't as big of his life as it is on the show. He's going by Rodgers, living a normal life (as normal as you can while living in a loft like this and having a lot of money at his deposal :D) and loves his work at the fire department. He uses the pen name Richard Castle for his books, but no one knows he's the writer. Only his family and his closest friends know.**

**On another note, a guest reviewer commented that since Rick hasn't written the Nikki Heat novels, Dunn wouldn't have had this fixation on Kate. That would be right. I'm merely using the fact that there are a lot of crazy people out there, always finding a reason to run havoc and making the life harder for anyone. Kate's a great detective, and certainly made some enemies during her line of work. It'd just take one insane guy seeing her at a crime scene to form an obsession…**

**So, I won't keep you from reading any longer :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rick fell hard onto his back, groaning painfully as his oxygen bottle dug into his back. Something crashed onto his left thigh, pinning him to the ground. His head hurt like hell and he needed a few seconds to re-focus. He noticed that his mask had survived the fall almost without a scratch, but his helmet was missing. Glancing around, Rick guessed that they fell from the 3rd down onto the 2nd level.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Dan lying next to him, moving slightly and letting out noises of pain himself. They'd surely be sore for the next few days. "Dan, you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just let me recover my breath." Dan gasped. "I'm pretty sure that fall was hell on my ribs."

"Yeah, mine too. Listen, I'm stuck. Could you move it so that I can get up?"

Dan rolled onto his side and re-adjusted his helmet so that he could see more clearly. It seemed like a lot of rubbish landed on Rick, a big part of the ceiling pressed it onto his friend. It shouldn't be too difficult to heave it away, though Rick couldn't reach it from his position to move it away himself. "Shouldn't be a problem."

The firefighter moved to get up, but Rick had to watch in horror as the floor suddenly collapsed again, threatening to take his friend with it. Moving quickly, Rick shot out his right arm towards Dan, barely able to grab his right arm and holding onto him. His shoulder started to burn, his position not quite good enough to help his friend up again. Because of the pile of rubbish which still kept him pinned down, Rick couldn't turn around to use his other hand to pull Dan up. On the other hand, that pile was probably the only thing that kept them both from falling.

"Damn it!" Rick growled. There was no chance in hell he'd be able to heave the man up while being stuck in this unfortunate position. Reaching up, Rick tried to push the biggest part off of him, but he couldn't quite make it. His other arm hurt more and more due being twisted at this angle, but he wouldn't let go. No way in hell!

"Rick!" Dan shouted panicked.

"Yeah, I'm working on it! Just keep holding on!"

Changing tactics Rick pulled at the little pieces underneath the big part that kept everything pressed on him. Fortunately he was able to lower the pile at a height he could reach, but due the sudden loss of buffer between him and the piece of ceiling it fell hard onto him. Ignoring the pain he grasped it at the front side, pushing it lengthwise off his thigh. It moved slowly, but at least it was moving. His energy levels were slowly draining out, only the adrenaline kept him going. Another part of the ceiling dropped down, landing just a few feet next to his head. "Come on, not like this!" Rick groaned and pushed one last time hard against the piece he was moving off of his leg.

Turning quickly around he moved his other arm towards his friend, taking a hold on Dan's arm. Though, without the weight of the rubbish holding him in place Rick felt how he slowly but surely lost hold, the weight of Dan pulling him steadily towards the edge.

Just as he was about to lose the tug of war against gravity, he felt something on his legs and on his back, pulling them back up again.

"We've got you, Lieutenant." He heard the voice of Mike calling out to him. A quick glance back confirmed that his men had finally found them and were ready to help them and evacuate the building.

Rick kept a firm hold on Dan until he was completely up again, and only then did he let go. He rolled his right arm slightly, but it was obvious that he must've strained something. Mike helped him up while José helped Dan.

"Captain, we recovered Rodgers and Spencer. Evacuating now." Mike radioed through their communication.

Fortunately the rest of their way out of the building passed off smoothly. Once outside Rick tore away his mask, happy to see clearly again. The smoke had made it difficult to see something, but after his fall there had been a crack in the plastic disc, making it even harder to see.

Sam and Adam were already waiting for them as they exited the building. As soon as their colleagues were sure that their lieutenant and Dan were in good hands, they started to work on extinguishing the fire.

"Where are you two hurt?" Sam asked as she and Adam led them back to the ambulance. Rick noticed casually that the number of people standing behind the barrier had increased since they had entered the building.

"I'm fine." Dan protested.

Sam snorted annoyed by Dan's downplay, obviously not buying his statement. "You're hobbling. That's not exactly my definition of _I'm_ _fine_."

Dan took a seat inside the ambulance with a huff, yet it was evident that he felt relieved to put his weight off of his foot. He closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall.

Meanwhile Rick and Sam worked on getting Rick out of his gear, so that Sam could start looking for any injuries. Finally free of his coat Rick carefully pulled up his shirt, exposing a huge bruise that was spread over his back.

"Damn, man. That'll hurt." Dan commented, watching him with half closed eyes.

Rick sighed. "You don't say."

Adam appeared back by the ambulance, having gone to search for the captain to ask if they should stay a little longer or if they could drive the two firefighters to the hospital. "We're clear to get them to the hospital."

"Okay." Sam replied, putting away their equipment while Adam closed the doors and made his way to the front of the ambulance, driving them over to the hospital.

Dan had closed his eyes again, sitting still during the drive and move only now and then. After a few seconds into the drive Rick followed his example, and only the throbbing of his head kept him from falling asleep. Once and then Sam asked them something, but their answers were always kept short.

Rick couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

Sitting on the examination table in the emergency room at the hospital waiting for the doctor to finalize some paperwork and looking over the test results, Rick remembered why he hated it to be brought here if something happened during his shift. It was loud and hectic, and so boring.

Though it always gave one enough time for themselves, thinking over a few things without being interrupted. After having mentally gone through their movements throughout the burning building again and again thinking of ways they could have avoided their incident, his thoughts landed on Kate Beckett.

It had been two weeks since they had lunch at the precinct. He hadn't heard from her since then. Since she was a busy homicide detective, he hadn't been worried about the lack of contact. He knew all too well how busy the job could get, so he had waited a little longer.

But he had waited long enough, he decided at this moment. He'd call her after he'd get back to the firehouse. He'd been reminded again how awfully short life could be, the end could come at any second without notice. If you were ready for it or now. Death didn't care about that, didn't care if one had still a few unfinished businesses and death certainly didn't wait for one to finish them. And one thing was for sure, Rick didn't want to die with regrets. And he would've definitely regretted not having had enough time with Kate - just because he was too stubborn to call her himself - if he'd died today.

Maybe she didn't call because she thought _he_ wasn't interested.

Whatever the reason was, he didn't care. He'd call her and ask if she'd like to go out on a date with him. Just like that, straight forward. No talking between lines, making each of them insecure about their intentions. And if she wasn't interested, well… he was an adult. He could take it.

"Alright, Lieutenant Rodgers. You're allowed to leave now. Remember to see a doctor if your headache should get worse." The doctor said, bidding him goodbye and moved on to his next patient.

Rick jumped down the table and made his way back to his colleagues whom waited at the reception. Sam was filling out paperwork while Dan and Adam chatted next to her. Dan looked alright, only the crutches in his arms indicated that he was injured.

Adam was the first to notice Rick's arrival. "Hey, how are you?"

"Well… bruised ribs, slight concussion and a sprained shoulder." Rick replied, lifting his right arm, which rested in a sling, carefully for empathizing.

"Oh, boy!" Dan exclaimed, smiling encouraging at his friend. "There's no way the captain will allow you to finish your shift."

"Don't sound so smug, Dan. You won't finish it either." Sam reprimanded him drily, making Rick and Adam smile. "Come on, boys. Let's get back to the 55th."

* * *

"Rodgers, Spencer, it's good to see you doing well. What's the verdict?" Captain Harper greeted them as they arrived back at the firehouse.

"Bruised ribs, slight concussion and a sprained shoulder, Sir. Dan has a sprained ankle and cracked ribs." Rick responded.

"Okay. I want you two to go home and rest, and to report back to work as soon as your doctor gives the okay."

"Got it, Captain."

"Take care." Harper said and went back to his office. After talking with the other men of their unit, Rick and Dan retreated back to the locker room to change and get their things. While Dan changed completely into his normal outfit, Rick opted to just change into his normal shoes, not being in the mood to struggle putting on the rest of his clothes with the sling around his arm. He'd change back at home.

"I'm going home, lay down on my couch and lounge in front of the TV until Claire gets home." Dan announced his plans for the rest of the day. It seemed like the best thing for him, seeing that he had a sprained ankle. Though Rick could imagine Dan getting restlessly pretty soon, his rips will probably shooting down the _laying-down_-part of his plan. However it seemed like Dan hadn't realized it just yet.

Reality will kick his ass soon enough, Rick thought.

After noticing that Rick wasn't about to reply anything, Dan closed his locker and stared directly at Rick. "What about you?"

"I don't know. Alexis' still at school and my mother is working on this new play. I'm probably taking a nap until one of them gets home."

Dan hummed. "You know, Claire should be home in two and a half hours. If you wanna come over…"

"Thanks for the offer, Dan." Rick smiled. He was honored to have him as a friend. He was a good man, and Rick couldn't imagine calling anyone else his best friend. Sure, Dan had flaws and wasn't perfect. He had made mistakes in his life, but so had he. Imperfection was only human. Rick would never judge his friend for his flaws, just like Dan wouldn't judge him for his. "But I just want to go home."

"Sure. But if you should change your mind…"

Rick smiled again. "I know where to go then."

Dan grabbed his bag and swung it around his shoulder before he took his crutches again. "Well then, see you around."

"See you."

Rick stayed behind a little longer. His fury for this arsonist had reached unknown heights today. Of course there was always the possibility that something like their latest accident could happen when they were out on a scene, but if it hadn't been for this crazy guy setting buildings on fire, they wouldn't have been in this building today.

It had been a close call. Rick knew he'd have hold on to Dan as long as he could, but he'd lie if he hadn't been worried that he couldn't keep a firm grip on his friend. That his friend would literally slip through his hands and fall further down.

He groaned as he thought about the comments he'd have to endure when his mother and daughter saw his injuries. They'll be anything but pleased with him, but it wasn't like he wanted that to happen. His two red-heads worried a lot about him, especially his mother. He hated it to fuel their worry any further.

Shaking his head to lose those thoughts, Rick slung his bag over his left shoulder and closed his locker. As he walked out of the room towards the entrance Rick dug out his cell, hit his contacts and dialed.

"_Beckett."_ A female voice answered after the second ring.

"Wow, that sounds quite official." Rick chuckled. He had to admit that it was nice to hear her voice again. "It's Rick."

"_Hey."_ It was clear that she hadn't expected it to be him on the other end. It was the middle of the day after all, she had to be at work at the moment. Maybe he should have called later. However, Rick could've sworn that he heard something in her voice that made him believe that even if this may be a bad time for his call, she was still pleased to hear from him.

Rick smiled and made his way out of the firehouse, walking into the direction of the loft. "Hi. Is this a bad time?"

"_No, not really. It's a rather slow day filled with paperwork for once."_

"Okay, good." Rick replied relieved. "Listen, I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me some time?" Damn it, the end of his sentence sounded a little too insecure. Where was his confidence he had back at the hospital? "Of course you don't have to. I'd absolutely understand if you didn't want to. You have a busy job, and your free time is probably pretty sacred to you. We-"

"_Rick!"_ Kate cut his rambling of.

"Yeah?"

"_I'd love to."_

"Yeah?"

A little chuckled. _"Yeah."_

"Then it's settled. We're having dinner." His heart was jumping up and down in his chest.

"_Does Friday sound good to you?"_ Kate asked.

"Friday is great. I'll pick you up… let's say around seven?"

"Sure, I'll text you my address."

Rick stopped walking, his attention was completely on the woman on the other end of this phone call. At least this day wasn't a complete disaster. "Then I'll see you on Friday."

Friday couldn't come soon enough, he thought as he continued his walk home.

* * *

**I wasn't so sure about making Rick a little insecure and clumsy in respect of dating a woman/asking Kate out, but I figured that after his bad luck with relationships it would be completely normal to be a little insecure. In this story, Rick was married twice – just like in the show. However, Rick is a writer using a pen name, so he never had to play the part of a playboy. He doesn't have this mask at his disposal. He's Rick Rodgers in this story, not Rick Castle.**

**Anyway, next chapter is about their date :)**

**Hope you liked this update. Please review and tell me what you thought about this update.**

**Have a nice day :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone,**

**This one took a little longer due to not having much time to write this weekend. So here we are, Rick's and Kate's first date. Since this one got longer than planned, I split it in two parts. Hope you won't kill me for that….**

**Enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Kate was late.

Rushing around in her apartment while cursing under her breath, Kate tried to catch up with the time she lost by staying a little longer at work. They had a big trial coming up and she wanted to finish some paperwork, losing track of time. She was sure the boys would tease her tomorrow about her hasty departure.

Glancing back at the clock hanging on the wall, Kate sighed. Rick should be here any minute. She walked towards her bathroom to finish with her make-up.

The days after her lunch with Rick had been very stressful. Kate had buried herself in the case with the poor girl whom had lost her father. She had given her everything to find the killer and bring their victim justice.

And she had been successful.

Sadly, while the feeling of satisfaction had spread through her like it always did when she caught yet another killer, there was also the knowledge that in the end the girl's dad was still dead.

And nothing would bring him back.

Kate had spent the days afterwards musing about this case, drawing parallels to the case of her mother's death. She was still intent of finding her mother's killer, but just like their latest victim, her mother wouldn't come back after bringing her mother's killer to justice.

She had had dinner with her dad that day, wanting to be close to the last part of her family. Kate had to admit that he had looked good. Definitely better than two years ago when he had started to get clean, and she was happy that he had caught himself again.

There had been a little family in the restaurant, a little girl with her parents. They had been sitting two tables from theirs. The girl talked about something which Kate couldn't hear due the distance, and the parents laughed at what the girl was saying, sharing glances and smiles now and then. They were a happy family.

She wanted that.

Kate wanted to have someone she could lean on when she felt she couldn't take it anymore. She had always been independent, had never felt like she needed someone in her life. At least not in the role of the protective male, looking after her. Kate was perfectly fine doing that herself.

No, she wanted the kind of relationship these young parents seemed to have. Sharing happy times with one another and being there if one needed help because they stumbled on something and couldn't get up again without a helping hand.

But most of all she wanted a life without the pain she was feeling since her mother had died. Yet Kate knew that she'd never get back the part that had died with Johanna Beckett. She had stumbled back then and struggled her way back up by herself. However since the case with Coonan, Kate felt like she was struggling again, the fall surely to come.

Maybe it would help if she had someone who'd walk next to her, ready to catch her in time. Keep her grounded, and give her encouraging words. Or just calm her with his presence.

The similarity of the case of the orphaned girl and her mother's, and the scene with the family in the restaurant resulted in making Kate slow down a little. She knew she'll always keep searching for answers for her mother's death, but maybe it was time to gear down on the speed in regards of finding the killer. Life was rushing past her and while she may have not realized it fully yet, she'd probably regret it to have lost so much time for dead ends.

Her mother would want for her to live her life.

So that was what she'd do for now.

Live.

Rick's call had caught her off-guard. Sure, she had thought about him from time to time. Had actually almost called him twice, but in both times something came up, blocking her plan on calling him up.

He was kind, smart, funny and good-looking. She liked him, there was no denying that. So as he had called her at the beginning of this week Kate had been elated. His call showed her that this attraction wasn't just one-sided, that he was as interested as she was.

A knock on her front door tore her out of her thoughts, making her way to the door she didn't even need to look through the peephole to know that it was him. With a smile on her face Kate opened the door, revealing a very handsome Lieutenant Rick Rodgers. Dressed in a nice purple shirt, black pants and a black leather jacket, Rick smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hey. You look very beautiful." Rick commented, letting his eyes wander from her wavy hair over her simple yet stunning black dress to her killer heels. Rick was always fascinated how women could walk in those shoes.

Kate smiled, feeling the beginning of a blush spreading over her cheeks. "Thanks. You're looking handsome yourself."

"I got you some flowers." Kate glanced surprised to his right hand. She hadn't noticed them until now, but he must have hidden them successfully behind himself and the doorframe he was leaning against.

She smilingly accepted the bouquet of various colorful flowers. Opening the door a little wider, Kate invited him in. "Come in. I'll just put them in a vase and finish up my make-up."

"Sure. Don't worry." Rick replied while looking curiously around her apartment. It looked nice, very tidy. An open kitchen area on the one side of the room and the other side was occupied by a couch and an armchair. Kate disappeared through a door on the left side, and Rick guessed that it lead to the bedroom and bathroom. "You have a nice apartment. Definitely better furnished than the last one I saw." Rick called out jokingly.

"Yeah well, I'll have you know that I loved my last place. You should've seen it. It was really beautiful…. before it exploded." Kate replied from the bathroom.

Eyeing Kate's huge bookshelf next to the couch, Rick walked over to look at her collection. There were a vast number of books, a varied selection of genres. Just like himself, Kate seemed to be an avid reader. There were some classics and some books he'd never had guessed she'd own.

As Rick browsed through her selection he stopped suddenly as something caught his eye. There in the middle of it stood his book, _In a Hail of Bullets_. But it wasn't the only one. The row continued on with his books and if he'd actually take his time and count them, Rick was sure he'd find a copy of any book he had written to date.

Now he was a little thrilled. It wasn't often he was meeting someone who'd read his books, _all_ of them. They seemed to be ordered in the same order he had written them, some of them looking well-worn, indicating that she must've read them quite often. He was seriously interested about her thoughts about them.

On the other hand he got nervous now. What would Kate say when she'll learn that _he_ was Richard Castle. Would she behave different, look at him different? He didn't want that. He wanted her to keep seeing him as Richard Rodgers, not Richard Castle.

"He's one of my favorite writers." Startled, Rick turned around and saw Kate standing behind him, smiling at him.

Rick hummed, not really comfortable with their new topic. But Kate wasn't deterred by his lack of response, oblivious of his discomfort as she glanced over his books. Yet as much as he didn't want to talk about his other persona with Kate while she didn't really know that he was one and the same, it was clear that those books held a special place in her life and he was inclined to learn more about it. Besides, it was a miracle that his books survived the explosion. Rick had been sure that nothing had come out unscathed.

Kate's eyes made their way back to his. "It would be great to meet the person behind these words. Castle must be a great person. I mean, not everyone would be able to form such words, spin such stories that can pull you in like that."

"Wow, you seem to but him or her on a high pedestal. Aren't you a bit worried that the writer could let you down? That he or she isn't that great?" He asked, but wasn't able to look her in the eyes while forming his question. He really should change the topic. Soon.

Kate shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll never know. No one knows the person behind these books. No pictures, no name, nothing. The writer is a ghost. There's no way I'll ever meet him…. or her. But it would be great. And besides, I can't imagine that a person who can spin such great stories could be a complete disappointment."

"Well, Dr. House solves all of his cases too, all the while being a complete jackass." Rick reasoned.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, completely enjoying the conversation. "Dr. House is a fictional character on a TV show."

"I'm just saying." He started to have fun with this. Loved the quick back and forth of their conversation. Especially how passionate she got, defending her choice of favorite writer. There was definitely a story behind it.

"The author probably lives a normal life, walking amongst us and no one knows that he wrote dozens of bestsellers."

"Maybe the writer lives in a huge mansion, living an excessive life."

"I don't think he does."

"Or _she_."

Kate shook her head relenting while she turned around to get her coat. "Or she. But I think it's a man."

Rick followed her and took her coat from her, holding it out for her to slip in. That motion was rewarded with one of her breath-taking smiles. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. It's mostly a hunch. But it's also his words, you know. Besides there's his dedication. His _favorite two red-heads_? Totally a man."

"Or the writer wants to confuse everyone." Rick responded as he followed Kate out of the apartment. He really had fun finding ways to disprove her reasoning. The way she wrinkled her nose at times, or rolling her hazel eyes at him. He really liked her silent responses.

"Oh, please. He wants to live a normal life, not make a mystery out of his person."

This time it was Rick whom shook his head. She was something else. "You should watch out, you know. Starting to sound like a huge fan girl. You seem to have analyzed every little detail you got."

"I don't care." Kate shrugged.

Rick beckoned a cab for them and opened the door for Kate, before he settled in next to her. They were sitting rather close to each other, yet not quite touching. But he could feel the warmth of her closeness. She was staring softly at him, waiting for him to tell the driver where to go to and Rick had to snap himself out of his haze.

It was unbelievable how the fact of her sitting close to him, glancing up at him like that could render him speechless.

"I even send out an inquiry for his name and contact data last year." Kate started a few minutes into their drive, resuming their conversation.

Rick whipped his head around at that. Thinking back he couldn't remember Gina ever mentioning something. "You did?!"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Because of a case. Somebody copied murder scenes out of his books. But Castle's publisher, Black Pawn, declined my request pretty quickly."

"Huh." Rick replied deep in thoughts. If he'd have known that the police had wanted him to consult on a case, he would have done so. They would have found a way for him to help the police _and_ keep his true identity hidden. "Did you catch the killer?"

"Yes, it was a family thing. The usual. The killer just used the other victims to make it look like we were searching for a serial killer."

"I'm glad you could catch him."

Kate hummed and pursed her lips, glancing sideways at him. "So where are we exactly going to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Detective?" Rick smirked and glanced playfully back at her. He was taking her to a little Italian restaurant he had gone to in the past, mostly with Alexis. It wasn't overrun and quite cozy. The food was great and he knew the owners of the restaurant.

"Not even a hint?"

"We'll be there soon. It's not that far."

"Okay." Kate breathed, staring curiously out of the widow.

"How long did it take you to find a new apartment?"

Kate turned back to her companion and sighed. "A few weeks. I think the hardest part of it all was that I didn't move by choice. I loved my last apartment, so I compared every apartment I had looked at with my former apartment. There was always something that made it feel wrong. But at the end I had to admit that I could look at dozens of new apartments, I'll never find the same one I had lost. After that, it was pretty quickly."

Feeling like the mood just turned a little somber, Rick thought of something he could say to change that again. He hadn't wanted to make her sad with his question. But it hadn't just been the apartment itself, but everything in it Kate had also lost. Certainly a few sentimental belongings no one would ever be able to replace. "Did you keep the bathtub? It did bring you look."

Kate chuckled at that, a slight blush creeping its way on her cheeks and Rick guessed that she was just thinking back to that night they had met. Her laying naked in her bathtub, slightly covered soot.

Yeah, he'd never forget _that_ night.

"It did, didn't it?" Kate replied and bit onto her lower lip, pondering about something. He waited a few seconds until she had decided how to voice her thought and when she did, her voice was quiet and hesitant, yet steady and soft. "I kind of think often about that night. Not just because of the case we had worked on…"

She glanced almost shyly up at him with her hazel eyes, the golden flecks in them sparkling. Her stiff posture and the slight catch of her breath made him realize that she had just put herself out of her comfort zone.

His heart beat faster.

Rick smiled gently at her, trying to reassure her. Showing her that she wasn't the only one, because she wasn't. He remembered every second of it. "Me, too."

She lowered briefly her head before lifting it again, revealing one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen. Her hand found his bigger one and squeezed it before she withdrew it again, staring back out of the window.

Yes, Rick thought, this evening will be amazing.

* * *

**So, there it is, the first part of their date. More to follow.**

**For those who wondered about Rick's injury, he'd still on leave. It had been just a few days after the incident after all. He was just too stubborn to wear his sling on his date with Kate. But that's something that will come up in the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review on your way out. Thank you :D**

**Have a great start into a new week.**


End file.
